


Magic & Monsters

by Rohad



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: Killing monsters is her job, this turned out to be a little more than that, but not by much.Witcher AU





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby grumbled to herself as her horse galloped down the road at a steady pace. She had expected the trip to the kingdom of Vale to be a rather pleasant one.

It was the height of summer and while rather warm, not the same scorching heat it had been the year before.

So it wasn’t unreasonable to expect a pleasant trip.

However apparently Vale was experiencing an ungodly amount of off season storms.

She glanced up at the dark grey sky pouring rain down on her head, soaking her clothes and filling her boots.

She was, not for the first time since she’d set out for Vale, wishing she had stayed in Skellige. The Jarls had plenty of work for her and were more than hospitable in her room and board, but she couldn’t ignore her sister’s letter asking her to go to Vale for a job that specifically needed a Witcher.

She grumbled to herself as Zwei galloped through a large puddle, more like a small pond, splashing her up to the waist and covering her soggy boots with mud. Not that it made much difference, she’d been riding through the great storm for a day already.

There was no point in stopping now, even chilled to the bone as she was in the unusually cold rain. Vale’s castle was no more than an hour’s ride away, she would stop then, and only then.

The rain drops stung at her face and hands like tiny needles, making her squint. The thoroughly soaked blood red hood that covered her head and shoulders offered no protection and simply weighed down on her tired body like lead, threatening to suffocate her.

Her legs and behind were sore and stiff after so long in the saddle, no matter how comfortable it was made to be.

“Soon,” She mumbled wearily to herself, cold and numb fingers rearranged their grip on the reins, trying to work some blood back into the stiff digits as she spurred on the gray and white gelding.

The storm didn’t strengthen, nor did it weaken in the remaining time it took to reach Vale’s royal residence. The downpour was steady and constant.

The pair of armored sentry’s saw her coming and halted her just beyond the castles dry walls, halberds pointed at the ready. She sighed as a river of rain water dribbled from the end of her nose.

“Identify yourself.” One demanded, holding a lantern up to shine across her face. He jerked as he caught sight of her cat like silver eyes and the pair of swords on her back.

“Ruby Rose of Patch, I’m a Witcher.” She announced.

“It’s the Witcher the sorceress sent for.” The other guard mumbled to his comrade who nodded and hollered at the guards standing in the ramparts to lower the bridge.

“They’re awaiting your arrival inside, Mistress Witcher.” The guard with the lantern said. Ruby nodded, giving Zwei a nudge. He gave a snort and started forward, the wood planks creaked and groaned under his hooves as he trotted across the bridge into the courtyard.

With stiff legs she hauled herself out of the saddle and swung herself to the ground, boots squelching in the thick mud.

“I’ll take your horse to the stables, Miss.” another guard offered.

“Thanks, but I’d rather do it myself.” She insisted, holding tight to Zwei’s reigns as he pointed her in the direction of the stables.

Once under the cover of the stables she set about removing the sodden saddle and her gear. Zwei shook and stamped his hooves approvingly.

“I know, I’m just as soaked as you.” She spoke aloud to him while rubbing his snout. He snorted loudly.

Once he was set up in the stables she ventured back out into the rain, stepping quickly. Wanting nothing more than to get dry and have a hot meal. An older, portly servant with a thick white mustache was waiting for her just inside.

“This way please, Miss.” His robust voice made Ruby wince as it bounced off the high stone walls.

She followed him down a long stone corridor, passing several other bustling servants carrying laundry or trays.

Her eyes strayed up to the flickering candles that lit the hall and illuminated the many grandiose paintings and heraldry banners that dangled from the rafters, a crossed pair of axes in a laurel ring on a field of hunter green; the crest of Vale.

The servant stopped abruptly, she nearly tripped on her own feet in her hurry to stop before running into him.

“This will be your room for the duration of your stay, Miss. Dinner will be served soon, everything you need has already been delivered, if you need anything don’t hesitate to call.” He informed.

“Thank you.” She nodded and he bowed briefly before turning and disappearing around the corner.

She slipped inside and immediately noticed the claw footed tub full of still steaming water and couldn't undo the straps holding her swords and gear fast enough.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ruby hummed to herself as she inspected her reflection in the mirror. Being a monster hunter by trade she was not used to wearing dresses and fidgeted constantly with the bodice. It really wasn’t her color either. The ankle length material in the black and green colors of the kingdom.

She’d have to deal. It was always much easier to do what those of royalty wanted her to do in these situations.

She brushed a hand through her shoulder length hair, not much she could do with it. It was brushed and that would have to do. It was just nice to be warm and dry again for the first time in nearly two days. Hopefully the job would be worth it.

There was a sharp rapping on her door.

“Come in.”

The same servant from before stepped in.

“I’ve come to escort you to the dining hall, Miss.”

“Lead the way.” she waved, following him out the door.

The walk to the dining room was quick and quiet. The mustached servant disappearing again once she was seated. A slew of servants were setting the last platters on the table and moving out of the way.

The table was laden with more food than Ruby had seen in a long while. Roasted meats and glazed fruits and dishes she didn’t even recognize but made her mouth water all the same.

She sat admiring all the food for a few minutes before the loud clicking of heels made her look up.

Two women had walked into the room.

Both were adorned in long elegant dresses and ethereally beautiful.

King Ozpin’s sorceress advisors.

One was tall and buxom with blonde hair pulled up into a neat bun. Her long flowing white and violet gown ended in ruffles at her feet and fit snugly around her waist. A row of shiny black buttons that held the sleeves closed from shoulder to wrist stood out in stark contrast against the white bodice. Sharp acid green eyes observed the room from behind a tiny pair of spectacles.

Although it was nearly impossible to guess at the age of sorceress’s the second woman just seemed younger than the blonde. She was small and delicate looking but her features were sharp and angular. Her sky blues eyes were only a scant few shades lighter than the sapphire dress that hugged every curve from her shoulder to her calves, not to mention the high off-center ponytail of long white hair that swung lazily with each step.

Her previously salivating mouth was now bone dry as those blue eyes were trained on her.

“Ruby Rose of Patch, I presume?” The blondes heels clicked pointedly as she walked up to the table. The other woman followed without a word,

Ruby quickly rose from the table and gave a haphazard bow.

“I am, lady…” Ruby paused and the seemingly elder of the two filled the empty space.

“Glynda Goodwitch.” She supplied and Ruby snorted internally at the appropriate name for a sorceress.

Quickly getting over her mirth, slitted silver eyes turned to the rooms yet unnamed occupant.

The other woman made a sound that Ruby thought perhaps was a sigh as she gave a perfect and polite curtsey.

“Weiss Schnee,” was all she offered. Glynda took up the conversation again.

“We are King Ozpin’s advisors in all things arcane and magical.” She said simply.

“Sorceress's” Ruby said. Glynda gave a nod while Weiss’s face screwed up briefly as if she wished to comment but didn’t.

The two women came forward and sat at the two empty place settings and once they had settled Ruby ungracefully plopped back down onto her own cushioned chair. If Glynda noticed she made no indication but Weiss’s cold stare from across the table was almost palpable and Ruby straightened up, slightly.

“Thank you for coming without delay, Miss. Rose. You came highly recommended by a colleague of ours.” Glynda told her, as she placed an emerald green napkin carefully in her lap. “Miss Yang Xiao Long.”

“My sister.” Ruby nodded, her attention divided between the two sorceresses sitting in front of her and the steaming hot food on the table. “She wrote me and told me that you were in need of a Witcher.”

“We believe so.” Glynda started. Ruby cocked a brow in silent question at the answer.

“Normally, his majesty spends the summer months in the northeast corner of the kingdom, in Beacon castle, however in the late spring some unsettling things began to happen in Beacon. Servants began to disappear without a trace.” She explained, looking at Ruby who nodded for her to go on.

“The last month, we found them, or the remains at least in the lower levels of the castle, piles of bones and half decayed corpses, some that looked as though they had been ripped apart by fang or claw.” She paused, straightening her glasses before going on. “For some time servants had been whispering of ghastly noises coming from the castle’s lower regions but it’s ancient and thus to be expected. I wish it had been looked into much sooner.” Glynda’s mouth twisted.

“So you think a monster had moved into the bowels of Beacon castle.” Ruby surmised.

“What else could it be?” Weiss finally spoke heatedly. Glynda shot her a look and she pursed her lips but quieted.

“How many people have been killed?” Ruby asked, seemingly offhand as she filled her plate with food from the table. She was hungry and had had talks more gruesome than this one over meals, not that that ever made it any easier.

“Since the end of spring… thirty.” Glynda finally answered. Ruby’s head whipped up at that.

“That many and you’ve just now contacted a Witcher?” Ruby blinked in shock. It usually only took two or three people disappearing before she was contacted for jobs.

“Until we found the remains there was no proof that a monster was the cause. There was never any signs of a struggle or blood. Simply empty chambers in the morning.” Glynda explained.

Ruby pursed her lips in thought and the sorceress’s could see it in her slitted silver eyes.

“Monsters don't sneak into bedrooms at night and take their prey somewhere else to kill and eat.” Ruby stated flatly.

Glynda pushed her spectacles up her nose, glancing sideways at Weiss before emerald eyes were focussed back on her.

“We agree, which is why if you accept the job for the monster of Beacon, Weiss shall accompany you, so we may get to the… root of the problem.” her poison green eyes flashed in what Ruby could only describe as barely restrained fury.

She glanced at the other sorceress. They were handy to have around for sure, but Weiss didn’t seem to be the friendliest sorceress she’d ever met.(That would be her sister for certain.)

“Alright… before I agree to anything let’s talk about my pay.” She said before stabbing a piece of juicy roast on her plate and shoving it in her mouth. It took all she had not to moan in delight.

“Of course, we can not expect you to risk your life for nothing.” Glynda nodded. “The king has assured me that if you slay the beast and or beasts that plague Beacon you will be rewarded, however he wishes me to let you know that if you are able to help Weiss apprehend the true threat you will be rewarded with a sum that only a king could afford.” She said easily as she served herself from a plate laden with summer vegetables.

Ruby chewed thoughtfully as she went over the proposal in her head. The monsters might not have been the main problem here but there were monsters nonetheless and thus it was Witcher’s work, regardless of the human element at work.

She swallowed her current mouthful and nodded.

“I’ll take the job.” She agreed before shoving another bite into her mouth.

“Excellent,” A small, pleased smile formed on Glynda’s lips. “It is imperative you get to Beacon as quick as you can.”

“I’ll leave at dawn.” Ruby nodded, glancing over another forkful and her future companion.

Weiss’s frown remained firmly in place as she speared morsels on her fork and Ruby sighed internally, usually she was ecstatic for company on the road but this didn’t seem like it would be at all like the times she traveled with Yang.

She happened to catch the other woman’s gaze and pale brows furrowed between her eyes. Not so much a glare per say but an… unfriendly assessing?

She looked away from the enchantress’s cold stare to look at the hot food piled up on her plate and sighed under her breath.

‘Great,’ she thought.


	2. Troubled Travels

It was still dark in her room when she woke, her mutated eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and gloom of her room.

She forced herself to sit up and let loose a jaw cracking yawn. She’d gone to bed stuffed and had slept like the dead after the days on the road.

It was hard to get out of the plush goose down bedding but years of practice made it a little easier. It was almost automatic to push back the blankets and sit up.

Her medallion jingled quietly on its chain as she moved around in the dark.

She turned toward the bedside table and lifted her left hand, her fingers formed the igni sign, creating a spark of fire and lighting the candle there. It's small light cast one side of the room in warm orange light and the rest in shadows.

She slipped out of the blankets and shivered when her bare feet touched the cold stone floor.

She made quick work of pulling on the thin white shirt and black pants she wore underneath her armor to ward off the room’s chill.

With practiced ease she began strapping the black leather and metal pieces into place and within five minutes she was pulling on her boots and fixing the red tattered cloak onto her shoulders.

She fingered the old material fondly, briefly forgetting that she had places to be and no time for casual strolls down memory lane, faded and bleary as those memories may have been.

She swung both swords across her back over the cloak before flashing igni again and the room was plunged into darkness.

She stepped out into the hall and retraced her steps back to the castle's front doors.

The dark gray clouds that had obscured the sky for the past two days had cleared away at last.

The sun had not yet breached the horizon but tendrils of light had begun to stretch up and splash light across the inkblot of sky above her head.

The stables were empty save for the horses and the lone stable boy laying asleep in a haypile in a far corner of the space.

Zwei began to snort and toss his head when he spotted her walking up to him.

“Hush, Zwei.” she whispered. He ceased only after she started to pat his soft nose.

“We don’t wanna wake the whole castle.” She soothed as she laid the blanket across his broad back and pulled his saddle off the wall.

She strapped it in place and as quietly as she could lead him out into the courtyard.

By the time she made it back more light was stretching out across the ground, night was in retreat and the Sorceresses were standing in the courtyard. 

Glynda was in the same dress as the night before looking proper and put together for so early in the morning. Beside her was the portly mustached servant who had shown her to her room. He held a burlap sack in his hands. 

Her new companion was wearing traveling clothes. A long sleeved white shirt similar to the one Ruby herself was wearing under her armor and a bright blue jerkin. 

Her black pants were mostly covered by the thigh high riding boots she was wearing. Her long white locks tied back in the same eschew ponytrail as they had been the previous night. 

Despite the cold attitude of the younger Sorceress she was very pretty. Of course, Ruby had never met a Sorceress who wasn’t.

Perhaps most interesting however was the elegant silver etched rapier hanging at her waist.

Yang was the only other Sorceress she’d ever met who carried a weapon, if one wanted to call the knuckle spiked gauntlets she wore as weapon that is.

“Good morning, Mistress Goodwitch, Mistress Schnee and good sir.” She nodded in greeting to them.

The older Sorceress echoed the sentiment and the younger nodded back curtly out of common decency if nothing else. The mustached servant seemed surprised to be addressed but nodded in kind.

A servant quickly lead out a handsome gray and white dappled horse, saddled with an expensive looking saddle. Weiss ignored the servant posed to help her and hauled herself Into the saddle. 

“Miss Rose. I’ve had some vittles for your journey prepared.” Glynda said and without a word the mustached servant stepped forward and handed her the burlap sack.

Rooting around in the bag she found a litany of dried meats, hardtack and skins of water. 

“I appreciate it.” She nodded to the blonde Sorceress before stowing the supplies in her saddle bags and pulling herself onto Zwei’s saddle. 

“Beacon castle is in the northeast just beyond the mountains. Weiss knows the way.” She said to Ruby before turning to the younger Sorceress and nodding. “Farewell and goodluck.”

With a nudge to Zwei’s sides she was off, she could hear Weiss following along beside her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

After two hours of quietly riding along Ruby thought she was going to burst from the silence.

She had kind of hoped they would talk a little. It was moments like these that she missed her sister. 

The three years she’d spent traveling with Yang had been great. Some destructive magic was more than a little useful when fighting packs of nekkers or a striga. Those gauntlets she wore came in handy with jobs that didn't require being hacked to bits by a silver sword, like local drunks and thugs.

True, having been estranged for so many years the two of them had lots to talk about but she was a naturally talkative person anyhow; a rarity among Witchers.

She glanced at her companion out of the side of her eye. She sat straight as an arrow in her saddle. 

“I can't believe the rain finally moved off.” She said casually, glancing up at the clear blue sky.

Weiss said nothing but Ruby wasn't discouraged by the silence, her years wintering in Kaer Morhen with a group of mostly quiet Witchers had taught her how to deal with silence. 

“I thought I might have to build a boat to reach Signal castle. I think dear old Zwei here was starting to grow mildew.” She affectionately patted his thick dark gray neck.

The only sounds were the noses of the forests around them and the clapping of their horses hooves on the packed dirt road. 

Ruby release a silent sigh through her nose ‘Okay then…’ 

“That’s a beautiful horse you have there.” She tried again, turning to look at the silent sorceress trotting beside her.

That did get a reaction. 

Weiss sat up even straighter in the saddle if that was at all possible. 

“Naturally.” She finally deigned Ruby with her voice. “He’s bred from the finest stock that Kovir has to offer.” 

“I always thought the best horses in the world came from Kaedwen.” Ruby said, smiling at her personal victory.

Weiss started to make a noise that Ruby thought might have been the start of snort but was quickly silenced. 

“If you want some brutish war horse.” She huffed. “Stardust isn’t just beautiful but as fleet footed as an elf.” She bragged. 

‘Stardust?” Ruby grinned at her. 

The pale skin of Weiss’s face turned pink and her lips pursed. 

“Be quiet you! What kind of name is ‘Zwei’?” She demanded. 

“I was told it means ‘two’ in a foreign language.” Ruby smiled affectionately at the gray and white horse beneath her as she rubbed his neck. “This is guy is actually Zwei the sixth.”

“He’s ‘two, the sixth?” The dead tone and face in which Weiss asked the question made Ruby burst into laughter, which only seemed to rile the sorceress up further. 

“Yeah, he is.” She chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. “My first horse after I became a fully fledged witcher was a jumpy and scared thing and the first time we ran into a monster it threw me from the saddle and took off. Well, it didn’t outrun the fiend that day.” She explained as they rode across a cobblestone bridge, their horseshoes clapping against the stones.

“The next time I met up with Yang and was two days late because I had to walk she bought me another horse, I named it Zwei, number two; he was the best horse I ever had so ever since as a kind of superstition I name all my horses Zwei and I haven’t had a bad one since.” She finished with a smile. 

Weiss hummed in acknowledgment but said nothing else. 

“Any particular reason for ‘Stardust’?” Ruby asked curiously, looking sideways at her companion.

Those blue eyes slid to look at her, catching silver for a brief moment before turning back to the road ahead of them. 

“No.” Was the simple answer and the tone it was delivered in told Ruby that this particular conversation was now over. 

They rode on in silence, passing a few small villages as they made their way to toward the mountains looming in the distance. 

If she had to guess Ruby would say it was at least another full days ride to the mountain, after which they wouldn’t be to far from their destination. Glynda had said that Beacon castle laid just beyond the mountains. 

It was well past midday when they passed through a decent sized village where the hanging sign of an inn caught her attention. 

_“The Rusty Chimera”_

“Let’s stop here for a bit, Weiss.” She nodded to the wooden building as she pulled Zwei off the main road and upto the hitching post outside the inn. 

“Need I remind you that we are in a hurry?” Weiss scowled as Ruby dismounted, tying Zwei’s reigns to the post. 

“I know that, but twenty minutes is not going to make much difference. Come on, I’ll buy you a drink.” She tempted. 

“I don’t need or want you to buy me a drink.” She huffed but dismounted Stardust and tied him to the post beside Zwei all the same.

The inn looked very much like every other Ruby had ever been too. 

It was dim and filled with old grimy and stained wooden tables and bars. The aroma of something being roasted wafted through the air mixing with the smell of cheap ale and sweat. 

The basic smells and sights of a village inn. 

It wasn’t crowded yet, the majority of the village populace still out at work in the fields but their were a number of villagers sitting around drinking deeply out of flagons and laughing raucously.

Ruby plopped herself down on a stool at the bar, Weiss sat next to her reluctantly as she ordered a flagon, she glanced at Weiss questioningly but the scowl on her face was answer enough. She dug into her coin pouch and pulled out a single ducat and tossed it onto the innkeepers waiting hands.

She was nearly finished with her drink when she noticed the man at table in the corner glancing at her with narrowed eyes. He was fingering the sword at his waist and eyeing her up.

Ruby drained the last of her drink and pushed away from the bar.

“We need to go, Weiss.” She said with quiet urgency. Weiss, who had been picking at a stray thread of her shirt jerked upright at the tone, blue eyes locking with hers briefly before quickly scanning the room. She noticed the glare being directed their way and sniffed haughtily but something about the look on Ruby’s face compelled her to stand and follow her out the door. 

They made it to their horses when the man she’d seen walked out of the inn, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Hey, mutant!” He snarled with a slur.

With a quiet sigh Ruby turned to face him, one hand holding Zwei’s reigns. 

“Yeah, you!” He stumbled down the steps nearly losing his balance a time of two but made it to the bottom standing. “We don’t like freaks in our village.” He snorted and spat at her feet. 

Weiss’s face twisted up in mixture of annoyance and disgust with the drunk in front of them. 

“We were just having a drink and now that we're done we’ll be moving along.” Ruby tried to placate the irritated drunk. It didn’t usually work but it was always worth a try.

“Puh, you freaks always turn up where your not wanted. You spread death and disease wherever you go.” He slurred. “The only good freak is a dead one.” He nodded to himself pulling his sword from its sheath.

Before he could make another move Weiss raised her hand as it began to glow a pale blue and Ruby’s medallion shook in the presence of magic but before Weiss could shoot off a single spell Ruby’s hand shot out and latched around her wrist, staying her.

“Don’t.” she said firmly. Weiss blinked in surprise at the steely tone and iron grip of the hand latched around her wrist. “We’ll make this much worse than it needs to be.” She said before releasing the Sorceress’ hand. 

The would be attacker wobbled on his feet before stumbling forward.

Ruby’s own hand shot up flashing three quick hand signs Weiss had never seen before, but she knew magic when she sensed it. The drunken swordsman stopped in his tracks.

“We were just leaving, so you’re going to go back into the inn and have another drink.” Ruby said looking straight into the drunks now clouded eyes.

“I’m gonna go have another drink.” He mumbled quietly to himself, sheathing his sword as he turned and walked back into the inn.

Lowering her hand Ruby sighed as she hauled herself onto Zwei’s back. 

“Let’s get moving.” She said and without waiting for any reply dug her heels into Zwei’s sides and took off back toward the main road. 

Once they were well away from the village Weiss couldn't hold it in any longer.

“What was that?” She asked, trotting up to ride directly beside Ruby.

“Which part?” Ruby glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. 

Weiss pursed her lips in mild annoyance that the annoyingly talkative Witcher was now playing the silent part. 

“Do you get run out of towns often?” Weiss asked instead.

“Not often, but it happens. I’m a Witcher.” She said simply. Ruby blinked at the questioning look in Weiss’s eyes and balked. 

“Do you know anything about Witcher’s, Weiss?” She finally asked after the shock had passed. 

Weiss frowned at her tone but answered. “Of course I do! They’re trained monster hunters.” 

Ruby nodded because that was technically true.

“Your right about that, but we aren’t just taught to fight with a sword. You attended a magical academy didn’t you, Aretuza or some other, didn’t they teach you anything about Witchers?” She asked, turning to look fully at her. 

“Of course not! Why would they?” She sniffed. Ruby just shrugged.

“To put it one way, some things just can't be taught.” She paused and it felt ominous to Weiss.

“All of our superhuman physical abilities, our senses and reflexes, are from what we call the trials.” She explained.

Weiss just cocked a white brow at the explanation and Ruby just sighed.

“When were children were subjected to a series of trials. The trial of choice is where we’re taught sword skills, monster physiology, and herbalism.” She explained in a low voice. 

“After that is the trial of grasses and the trial of dreams where Witcher candidates are subjected to a series of alchemic infusions inserted directly into our veins and we are… changed. On average, three out of every ten become Witchers, the rest die… horrible deaths.” Ruby finished, glancing into the forest at some rustling bushes before turning back to Weiss. “We’re freaks, mutants, and people are often scared of us.” She said. 

_‘Usually people are afraid I’m going to take their children.’_ She rolled her eyes to herself. 

Weiss blinked slowly, trying to ingest everything Ruby was saying. 

“Why would they think that?” Weiss asked.

“Think what?” Ruby questioned. 

“That Witchers would steal their children.” Weiss clarified. Ruby blinked before frowning herself.

“You’re reading my thoughts aren’t you?!” Ruby accused and Weiss leaned back, realizing that she had accidentally been reading Ruby’s thoughts.

“Sorceress’s.” She grumbled, turning back to the road, seemingly resigned to the fact that Weiss would read her thoughts. All Sorcerer’s and Sorceress’s could. 

To be caught doing so was a serious social faux pas between mages but Ruby didn’t seem too irritated by it.

“To answer your question, it’s because, like Sorceress’s, Witchers are sterile. The only way to make more Witchers is to take children from elsewhere. Sometimes they’re orphans, sometimes they’re taken as payment for jobs.” Ruby shrugged like it was all old hat to her. 

“You take children as payment?” Weiss turned to her.

“Me? No, but some Witchers do, yeah. That's how I became a Witcher.” 

“You were payment?”

“If you want to look at it that way, yeah.” Ruby nodded, ducking under a trees low hanging branch as they rode along. 

The rode along in silence till the sun was poised to dip below the horizon. The mountains were significantly closer now but still too far to make by nightfall.

“We should make camp for the night. We can make it to Beacon castle by nightfall tomorrow.” Ruby turned Zwei off the main road to a large patch of relatively flat ground. “This will make a good place.” She nodded mostly to herself as she slid out of the saddle. 

“Very well.” Weiss agreed, following suit.

They went about setting up camp and their respective sleeping places. 

Weiss was digging her own rations out of her saddle bags when she felt the familiar sensation of magic prickling at her skin and whipped around to find Ruby kneeling over a pile of wood she’d gathered and making another one handed sign and fire burst into life across the wood. 

She watched the flames dancing across the wood, casting shadows onto Ruby’s face.

“You can use rudimentary magic.” She observed aloud after a moment of intense observation. 

“All Witchers can,” Ruby stood up and looked at Weiss. “Nothing like what I imagine you're capable of but the signs have their uses in, and out, of battle.” Ruby shrugged.

“You used one on that drunken lout back in that village.” It was a statement. “I sensed the magic.”

“Axii,” Ruby nodded as she pulled the burlap sack of supplies out of her saddle bags. “Not the first time I’ve had to do that to avoid a fight.” She said pulling out a piece of jerky and sniffing it testingly before shoving it in her mouth. 

“A charm...” Weiss hummed. “What sort?” She asked curiously. Perhaps she had judged the Witcher too soon, she had yet to really see her in action afterall. 

“Basic hypnotic suggestion, it doesn’t work as well on people with an exceptionally strong will but it can be used to confuse them for a second, but in a fight that’s more than enough sometimes.” Ruby managed to articulate around a mouthful of jerky. 

Weiss made a face at the Witcher’s manners.

“What?” Ruby blinked. 

“Ugh,” Weiss huffed, turning back to her pallet and eating her own food. 

When the food was gone, Ruby sat poking the fire with a stick and occasionally adding wood as Weiss sat her rapier on the ground beside her and made herself more comfortable on the blanket she’d laid out near the fire. 

“I’ll go ahead and take first watch.” Ruby offered and Weiss nodded before laying down. 

It wasn’t long before her heightened senses told her that Weiss’s breathing had evened out and she was asleep. 

The quiet crackling of the fire and the sounds of the forest created a quiet symphony to keep her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter is anything to go by this might end up being longer than I thought. ~ Malthazar LOS  
> [Hooray!]-ODST110


	3. Bones of Beacon

Even before her eyes opened she was aware that it was morning just by the sounds of the forest around her. The fire was still crackling and popping several feet from her.

The woods were still quiet save for the low buzzing of the cicadas in the trees and the far away barking of a dog. The birds were still quiet. The sun had yet to rise. Another sound gave her pause. It was a quiet scratching sound. It was familiar but she wasn't sure where she’d heard it before.

A silver eye peaked open to confirm what her ears and experience already told her.

Dawn hadn’t yet broken but the sky was ever so slowly transitioning from the color of pitch to a darkened blue.

Sitting on the other side of the fire from her was Weiss, a leather bound book laid open in her lap as she scratched at the pages with a quill. Her eyes moved over the page, following the lines her hand was making before she stopped, regarded whatever she was doing carefully before glancing up and finding Ruby’s cat like eyes looking back at her. She immediately stopped what she was doing and sat up straighter.

“You’re awake. Good, we need to get moving.” She said curtly as she capped the small inkwell at her side and stood, closing the book and stowing it inside her saddle bags.

With a grunt Ruby pulled herself up and yawned, arms stretching out over her head, making the leather squeak and the metal clink and rattle quietly as she moved.

“It's not even dawn yet.” She mumbled through another yawn. She watched Weiss as she blinked away the sleep.

The Sorceress was putting away her things and running a hand down Stardust’s neck.

Ruby found herself admiring the Sorceress’s lithe figure. She was short. A few inches shorter than herself, (Ruby was by far not the most imposing Witcher to come out of the School of the Wolf) even in the heels she’d been wearing that night at Signal Castle.

The long white hair that dangled at her waist looked soft and only now was she picking up on the scent of perfume. It hadn‘t been so apparent at Signal around all the smells of food, but out here in the woods, it was glaring against the smells of dirt and grass.

The scent of peppermint wafted around their camp, more than apparent now that she was aware of it.

Weiss glanced over her shoulder and blue caught silver.

Ruby realized what she was doing and jumped up, turning away from the Sorceress’s stare by bundling up her blanket.

_‘Nope, nope nope. Why do Sorceresses have to be so beautiful?’_ She thought to herself, annoyed that she’d been staring.

A quiet thud made her jerk back around.

Weiss had dropped her bag of provisions and was quickly grabbing them back up.

“You alright over there?” The Witcher checked.

“Of course I am.” Weiss snapped, looking over at her. The fire cast a warm orange glow over her face.

“Alright…” Ruby said backing off and rolling up her pallet.

_‘Beautiful, but cranky.’_ Ruby thought to herself, strapping the blanket beneath the back of her saddle.

Zwei snorted, butting his head against Ruby's arm. Ruby chuckled and rubbed his soft pink nose before pulling a carrot out of a side pocket of her bags and feeding it to him.

She gnawed on a piece of hardtack from her bag while Zwei chomped on his carrot. Weiss glanced at the munching Witcher over her shoulder.

When everything had been stowed away Ruby set about kicking dirt onto the now smouldering fire until the smoke had dissipated.

With camp broke down they mounted and started out once again down the main road.

The summer sun was shining in their eyes as it rose over the jagged tops of the Glenn mountains.

Ruby shielded her sensitive eyes from the harsh light through the morning, until the sun had risen up and out of their line of sight, bringing with it the heat of the afternoon.

Ruby was hot under the layers of metal and leather, but that was nothing new for her. This time of year most men would have been dying of heatstroke, but her mutations just kept her uncomfortable at worst. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her leather clad forearm.

She glanced over at Weiss who seemed cool as ice as she rode along, bobbing gently in the saddle. Yang did the same thing in the summer.

“You’re using a spell to keep yourself cool aren’t you?” She said out of the blue, startling the Sorceress. That made her grin, which of course made Weiss huff.

“Of course. Why suffer the elements if you can bend them to your will?” Was the Sorceress’s simple answer.

“That’s basically what my sister said too...” Ruby mumbled remembering what Yang had said.

_“To hell with that, I have magic.”_

“More or less…” She finished with a roll of her eyes. “Don’t they teach a bunch of rules about how and when you use your magic in the academies?” Ruby turned to look at her companion.

“Of course not. There are no rules.” Weiss scoffed. “It would be like someone telling you how to use your sword. Yes, there are certainly ways you shouldn’t use it, but no one is telling you you can’t. At one point the brotherhood of Sorcerer’s did regulate the use of magic, mostly to keep the use of black magic to a bare minimum before it was dissolved.”

Ruby hummed in reply.

“The first thing they teach you in Aretuza are the many scholarly and often contradicting and inconsistent definitions of what magic is, but the version Mistress Goodwitch taught me I think is the most applicable.” Weiss nodded to herself.

“Which is?” Ruby asked, even if she was being lectured on the technicalities of magic, a subject she really knew very little about beyond monsters, it was nice to be having a conversation with the grouchy Sorceress.

“Magic is viewed by most as one of three things. Art, chaos or science.” Weiss started.

“Those all sound like three very different things to me.” Ruby said. Weiss silenced her with a look.

“Magic is an intense discipline requiring both talent and artistry. Those capable of mastering it are able to create beautiful and wondrous things which without our world would be a poorer place.” She turned to see if Ruby was paying attention and pleased by the attentiveness carried on. “In the hands of the inexperienced or carless, magic; a primal and merciless force can lead easily to destruction and ruin.” She pulled herself higher in her saddle.

“Chaos,” Ruby mumbled under her breath, causing Weiss to look at her and give an almost imperceptible nod before going on.

“Lastly, magic requires knowledge, hardwork and intense study. By using magic we can better understand everything around us. It induces innovation, answers questions and cures diseases and thus is a particular science of its own.” Weiss finished.

“Which do you believe it is?” Ruby asked her companion curiously. Weiss regarded her quietly for a moment.

“I believe, like Mistress Goodwitch, that magic is simultaneously all of those things.”

“So…” Ruby finally said after a long moment of silence. “Magic is whatever the wielder uses it for.”

“Essentially,” Weiss agreed to the Witcher’s assessment.

“Like being a Witcher.” Ruby said. Weiss couldn’t help but snort at that.

“How did you come to that conclusion?” The disbelief in her tone was obvious.

“After twelve you’re too old for the trials that make us what we are, you’ll die for certain, so all Witcher initiates are children under twelve. Children who are taken to become Witchers weather they want to or not, because the world needs them, like people with magical abilities, you don't get a choice.” She said.

Weiss said nothing to this.

“They teach you and then let you go out into the world with two options, do what they trained you for or use those skills for other purposes. Most Witcher’s set out on the path because we don’t know anything else and honestly it's not the worst job in the world. There are always monsters to kill.” She turned toward Weiss and smiled, reminding the Sorceress that they were on their way to hunt down a monster. “Some Witcher’s become assassins, like those from the school of the Cat.” She mumbled.

“I’ve heard of them. Assassins for hire.” Weiss said. Ruby nodded.

“They gave us a silver sword and sent us out into the world, what we actually end up using that sword for…” Ruby trailed off and shrugged. “I don’t think I’d say I’m glad I became a Witcher but as a child I decided that I wanted to help people and I can do that as a Witcher. Slaying monsters and keeping people safe.” She grinned at the Sorceress.

Weiss stared silently at her companion, deep in thought.

A few hours later they were halfway into their trek through the mountain pass. The wind blowing from the south was blocked by the surrounding walls of towering stone, taking what little relief it had given Ruby from the heat of the day. 

_“I can’t wait for winter.”_ She sighed to herself.

A moment later the wolf head medallion trembled against her chest. She glanced around at the sheer walls of rock and saw and heard nothing. Her medallion couldn’t have been wrong though, could it?

It was than she realized that the heat of the sun had vanished. Bright rays of light still streamed down on her constantly as they always did but the heat had vanished. She turned to Weiss with sudden realization but the Sorceress in question was pointedly not looking at her.

She smiled as she turned back to the road.

_‘Thanks,’_ She thought and smiled even wider when her companion grumbled something quietly to herself.

~ ~ ~ ~

The sun was hanging low on the horizon when they rode up to the gates of Beacon castle.

A guard on the ramparts, perhaps recognizing Weiss, yelled for the gate to be opened. A tall man with unruly green hair and large round spectacles was waiting for them at the base of the steps leading up to the castle's great doors.They dismounted and stood in front of him.

“Ah, good, you’ve arrived.” He greeted, speaking quickly and giving a polite bow to both woman. “I hope your journey went smoothly. Welcome back to Beacon Castle, Mistress Schnee.”

“It was well, thank you Doctor Oobleck. Allow me to introduce Ruby Rose of Patch, a Witcher.” She addressed the Doctor. “Ruby.” She said turning to the Witcher. “This is Bartholomew Oobleck, he is the head physician here as well as the steward of the castle.”

“Quite, it is my job to ensure that Beacon castle is running as it should and thus I am sorry to say that we couldn’t meet under more agreeable circumstances, Mistress Witcher.” He frowned.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said, ignoring the look Weiss was now giving her. “I’m here now so show me where you found the bodies.”

“Ha, straight to business, I like it. Very well. The servants will show you to your quarters for the duration of your stay and then I shall lead you myself. I will meet you in the dungeon.” He declared before quickly walking into the castle.

A servant with long inky black hair and amber eyes lead them both to the stables. She was moderately tall and the long pointed ears gave her away to any who saw her as an elf. she spoke only when spoken to as most servants did. Something about her just struck Ruby as inherently sad. Zwei and Stardust were left in the stables as they were lead back into the castle with their things.

“Your usual quarters were prepared for you, Mistress Schnee,” The black haired elf gestured to one door and Weiss nodded, going inside without another word.

“These are yours, Mistress Witcher.” She lead Ruby just across the hall to another door.

“Thank you.” Ruby nodded to the servant before pushing open the door and walking into the room, leaving the door open behind her.

It was more or less the same as the room at Signal castle though it was decorated slightly different. She laid her things on the bed as she wandered about the room. One notable difference from her room at Signal were the doors leading out to a balcony, overlooking the castle gardens. She pushed open the door and stepped out to look at the garden in full bloom. The rays of the setting sun cast long shadows over the many different kinds of flowers and herbs growing below her: dark red roses, deep colored violets, and bright daffodils stood out against the dark greens. A mix of smells wafted up to her sensitive nose on the gentle breeze. The herbs were sharp against the softer smell of the flowers. She stood there a few minutes admiring the view.

The soft, distinctive ‘pit pat’ of now familiar, silent steps from behind alerted her to another presence.

The steps stopped and she waited a moment but the person made no sound. She glanced over her shoulder to find Weiss standing just outside the open doorway, watching. She jerked when she noticed the silver eyes looking back at her. She straightened up, embarrassed that the Witcher had caught her watching.

“Oobleck is waiting for us.” She finally said in the most commanding voice she could muster at the moment with those slitted silver eyes still trained on her.

Ruby nodded and adjusted the sword strap on her shoulder as she stepped into the hall, closing the door behind her. Weiss led them through several halls, decorated much the same as Signal castle. Ornamental axes and suits of armor decorated the stone corridors, all accented by the green banner of Vale.

Oobleck stood waiting for them at the entrance to the dungeons, a guard stood at his side, each holding a lit torch.

“You’re here, very good. We found the victims in the catacombs, beneath the dungeons.” He informed them.

“Catacombs?” Ruby questioned.

“Yes. Beacon castle is quite old, it was at one point the seat of the kingdom. Beneath the dungeons are natural tunnels that reach several miles underground. The past Kings of Vale made use of these tunnels as crypts.”

_‘Of course they did,’_ Ruby thought.

“However, the catacombs fell into disuse nearly one hundred and twenty years ago when the capital was moved to where Signal castle now stands. It was forgotten until recently…” He trailed off.

“How were the victims discovered in the catacombs?” Weiss demanded from the steward.

“Yes, well. A servant was caught stealing and was being taken to the dungeon, and the guards escorting him noticed the entrance to the catacombs had been left ajar and when they investigated… they found all the missing victims.” He said quietly.

Weiss glanced at Ruby who nodded to the steward.

“Take me down.” She said. Oobleck turned to the guard and nodded. He unlocked the dungeon and followed them inside.

The bright flickering sconces on the wall did little to eliminate the damp and darkness of the dungeon. This far underground the air was cool and stagnant.

Ruby glanced over the empty stockades and shackles as the walked through the dismal room. At the back of the room in a cell, shackled to the floor was a young servant. He dared not look at them when they passed, his head hung low.

Past his cell was an old door, the wood split and cracked from the damp atmosphere of the dungeon. A large iron padlock dangled from the latch.

Oobleck pulled a large ring of keys from the pocket of his pale yellow jerkin and a loud _click_ and _thunk_ filled the otherwise silent room. Oobleck pulled the door open and stepped to the side.

Behind the door was a stone tunnel leading down, presumably beneath the castle. Ruby stepped close and could see that the entrance to the tunnel had been carved away to fit the door that closed it off from the rest of the dungeon but further down it became natural.

“Alright, I’m going down.” Ruby declared as Oobleck handed her his torch.

“We, are going down.” Weiss corrected.

Ruby looked back at the determined face of the Sorceress. She’d only known Weiss for the better part of two days but she got the distinct impression that the mage was used to getting her way and would argue with her till day break if she told her no, not that Ruby could stop her anyway.

“Alright.” she said simply as she started down the tunnel, holding the torch out in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. - Malthazar LOS
> 
> [Oobleck is awesome] -ODST110


	4. Poison & Wine

Water dripped down the stone walls and pooled on the rough cut steps leading into the bowels of Beacon castle.

“Watch your step,” Ruby warned the Sorceress trailing behind her on the steps as they carefully picked their way down the tunnel. It took several minutes to reach the bottom but Ruby already knew what was waiting for her there. She could smell it before she saw it. The sharp tang of metal hung in the air. In this damp humid place the scent was unmistakable, even Weiss could probably smell it.

The tunnel had been left natural for the most part and in certain places held it even decorative carvings that looked to have been painted at one point. The constant water on the walls had washed away most of the pigment.The barest hint of color remained, forever seeped into the stone.

Her torch illuminated only a few feet of the darkness in front of her at a time, just enough to be sure that her next few steps would be secure. The darkness was like tar, so thick it felt like she could reach out and touch it, even her superior eyesight couldn’t pierce much of it.

She stepped lightly onto the flat ground and peered into the darkness. The smell was much stronger now.

_‘Should have brewed some Cat potion.’_ Ruby thought to herself, straining to see into the darkness. Her medallion was still so that took off some of the edge the darkness put her on.

Either reading her thoughts again or just observing the obvious darkness Weiss held out an upturned hand and chanted some words Ruby couldn’t understand before a bright flash nearly blinded the Witcher as it banished the dark, illuminating the area. A glowing ball of light hovered just above Weiss’s upturned hand.

They stood in a large cavern, with several tunnels leading elsewhere. The walls had been carved into long cubby holes that held whole and partial skeletons, some old and sometimes broken jars that no doubt held someone's ashes.

Ruby had been in her fair share of catacombs, tunnels and underground caverns over the years and no matter how many times she did she would never get over the prickling feeling of her senses on high alert.

Something about being underground just rubbed her the wrong way. It narrowed her options during fights and movement in general. As she usually did in these situations she recalled her mentor back at Kaer Morhen, his gruff but soothing voice always kept her grounded.

_‘Kid, you will always be the most dangerous thing in the room.’_

With that thought, she carried on. Taking the time to inspect the room she found the smooth, gray stone walls reached up at least fifteen feet, as stalactites reached down toward the floor. This was obviously not where the past Kings of Vale were interred but perhaps those of significant rank. Celebrated generals, Dukes maybe? Many of the mostly intact skeletons still bore jewels and other valuable trinkets. The catacombs really had been forgotten if it hadn’t yet been pillaged of such valuables since it had fallen into disuse. Of course that was often the case when such places were inhabited by monsters.

She took a closer look at the walls and found rows of skulls had been embedded in the wall as decoration going all around the room and Ruby frowned when upon closer inspection she noticed that all the skulls still in possession of their teeth had no canines; they weren’t human skulls, but elves. Their empty eye sockets had been filled with carefully cut crystals. Upon closer inspection she realized they diamonds.

Some of them were missing their gems. Gouges around the socket telling her that they had been pried out, stolen.

The now illuminated room revealed what the darkness had kept hidden. Parts of bodies were strewn all across the floor in different states of decay and wholeness, though none were whole. Old dried blood covered most of the floor. Ruby leaned down and ran her leather clad fingers over the blood on the floor and it flaked away in pieces. It was old. All the stains seemed to be the same age. She couldn’t pinpoint with much accuracy how old, but old enough that they had been there for more than a few weeks at the very least, close to the time they were said to have found the bodies.

Bones lay as scattered about as blood splatters, the splinters crunched under her boots as she carefully picked her way across the floor, inspecting several bodies. Most of the bones had been picked clean of flesh and a lot were missing altogether considering how many people she’d been told had gone missing. So whatever it was was eating meat and all. That ruled out some suspects but not nearly enough.

Weiss stood at her side, silently observing the Witcher examine the remains with a careful eye. She peered around at the various graves housed in the cavern.

Near every pile of remains the stone of the floor was pockmarked by obviously unnatural holes, the edges black and crusty.

She leaned down and sniffed curiously at the marks. Sharp, acrid, like chemicals.

_‘Acid.’_ She nodded to herself. 

“What could have done this?” Weiss asked quietly, examining the remains from a distance.

“A lot of things, I need something more to be sure.” Ruby replied distractedly as she scanned the room.

Trained on the task at hand Ruby followed a trail of dried blood toward a tunnel on the far left. Weiss followed, providing far better light than the torches. They followed the tunnel for about a hundred feet before it opened up into another cavernous room the same as the first, but only one large tunnel lead on past it. Ruby scanned the floor and walls as she walked, more claw marks littered the floor. She followed them to the entrance of the next tunnel.

Ruby stopped abruptly, causing Weiss to almost run into her as she bent down to peer at something laying on the ground.

She stood back up holding a something long and green.

“What is it?” Weiss asked.

“A feather.” She said, holding up the long green feather in her hand. “I know what’s making meals of the servants. Let’s go back up.”

They quickly tracked back through the tunnels and climbed back up the tunnel to Oobleck.

“You’re back already? Have you found something?” He asked anxiously.

“I know what it is.” She confirmed. He nodded.

“Excellent, let us talk over dinner, yes?” Both woman nodded to the suggestion

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A couple hours later Ruby was happy to be freshly washed and sitting down to another delicious meal. Most of the servants were dismissed after the last of the food had been laid on the table.

She picked up the glass of wine that had been placed in front of her and took a large drink.

“Tell me, Witcher. What is it lurking in the catacombs below us?” Oobleck couldn’t wait a moment longer. Weiss too was eager to know and glanced at her companion curiously.

Glancing back and forth at the steward and the Sorceress, Ruby swallowed the mouthful of wine in a gulp and set the cup back on the table.

“The monster in the catacombs is a basilisk.” She said simply.

“A basilisk?” Oobleck repeated, looking at her over the top of the spectacles that had slid down his nose.

“Yeah. I found a basilisk feather in one of the tunnels. They like dark and humid places like caves, cellars… catacombs.” She explained to them trying to give them her undivided attention but the delicious smells of the food in front of her was wreaking havoc on her sensitive nose.

Oobleck seemed to notice her eyeing the food.

“Please, please, there is no reason we can not eat and talk.” He gestured to the food. She of course, did not need to be told twice. She missed Weiss rolling her eyes as she filled her plate.

She shoved a bite of glazed duck in her mouth and hummed delightedly. Jerky and hardtack had nothing on this.

“Tell us, Witcher. How does one fight a creature that can turn a being to stone with its very gaze?” He leaned forward, eager for her answer.

She swallowed the bite in her mouth and couldn’t help but smile.

“I hate to tell you this, Oobleck, but that’s just a myth. No basilisk has ever turned anything to stone.” She smiled apologetically.

“Truly?” He seemed rather disappointed by the news. “What makes the basilisk such a danger then?”

“They can’t turn anything to stone but their acid and venom is very real. They have some pretty sharp claws and teeth too.” She told him.

“Fascinating. Will you be able to get rid of it?” That was the most important thing to the steward.

“That’s what I do.” Ruby grinned. “I need to prepare some things first. Come morning I’ll go down to the village and get what I need and I’ll head back down at nightfall.”

“Excellent, most excellent!” Oobleck smiled broadly at the news.

Ruby spent the rest of the meal filling her stomach as the room’s other two occupants talked about various politics and ongoings that she only half listened to as she helped herself to the food in front of her. Occasionally Oobleck directed a question concerning monsters to her and paid rapt attention as Ruby answered all his queries.

After a while Oobleck stood and bid them goodnight, instructing Ruby to treat the castle as her own home for the duration of her stay. She and Weiss followed suit, walking silently back to their rooms.

_‘I think I have some Mahakaman spirits...I’ll have to go see the local herbalist for the dog tallow and ergot seeds… oh and blowball .’_ Ruby made a list of the ingredients she would be needing

“What on earth are you making?” Weiss finally broke the quiet.

“Do you enjoy reading my thoughts?” She asked in turn, looking at the Sorceress out of the corner of her eye.

“You were thinking so loud I imagine the guards could hear it.” She countered. Ruby snorted.

“Witcher potions. They’ll help protect me from it’s venom. Being poisoned by a basilisk is no fun.” She answered Weiss’s earlier question.

“That sounds like the voice of experience…” Weiss cocked a brow in silent question. Ruby barked a laugh.

“Yeah. I was on the road when one came out of the woods and swiped me. Killed it, but I was miles from anywhere and had to wait it out. Took a day for it to move out of my system. I spent that day laying in the grass throwing up on myself...” She grimaced.

The look on the Sorceress’s face made her chuckle despite herself.

“I was lucky.” She defended. Weiss shot her a skeptical look. “Any normal person would have died within the hour.” She argued. “Though I’d rather not have to do that again.”

“I would imagine not…” They stopped in the hall in front of their respective rooms.

“Well, goodnight Weiss...” She started only for the Sorceress to interrupt her.

“I need you to come to my room.” She said as though stating the weather.

“Uh… I…” Ruby stuttered, her mind a blank. Weiss didn’t need to be able to read minds to see where Ruby’s had gone. Her face flushed and she scowled though she looked more embarrassed than angry.

“We need to discuss the other reason we’re here.” She hissed, whipping around and flinging open her door before stomping inside.

“I knew that…” The Witcher mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. Her own face warmer than it had been.

She trailed behind Weiss and closed the door quietly behind her. The Sorceress chanted a quick spell, waving her glowing hand. Ruby’s medallion hummed at the presence of magic.

“We can talk without anyone being able to listen now.” She said as she walked across the room where three stands were set up in a triangular formation, each stand held a crystal of some sort. Ruby recognized the device as a megascope, like the one her sister kept in her workshop.

“Were you able to find any clues about who was abducting the servants?” She was straight to the point as she arranged the crystals in their holders.

“Not down there, no. For all I know right now, whoever it is could have been killed by the basilisk too. They did stop last month.” She reasoned.

“Only because the bodies were found.” Weiss argued.

“If I could investigate their rooms I might learn more.” She offered. “Can you show me the last couple victims rooms tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’ll have Oobleck put together a list.” Weiss nodded.

A knock on the door stopped all conversation, they glanced wordlessly at each other before Weiss quickly crossed the room and opened the door, Ruby stood out of sight.

The same golden eyed, elven servant that had shown them to their rooms stood in the doorway holding a tray with a bottle of wine and a single glass.

“Mistress Schnee, Doctor Oobleck noticed how much the lady Witcher enjoyed the wine at dinner and sent this as compliments but she is not in her room.”

“Set it down over there.” She stood to the side, allowing the servant to enter and set the wine on the table before quickly retreating from the room. Weiss closed the door behind her and ensured her spell was still securely in place before turning around to find Ruby holding up the dark green bottle of wine.

“Chambertin de cru, from Toussiant.” She smiled, delighted. “That was nice of him.”

“He likes you.” She confirmed, sitting at her vanity.

Using the provided corkscrew she popped the cork out and took a tentative sniff.

_‘This wine is older than I am.’_ She thought to herself. Perhaps predictably, Weiss had chosen that moment to hear her thoughts.

“How old would that be?” The Sorceress questioned as she arranged a few bottles sitting in front of her.

“Just seventy-eight. I’m still young.” Ruby insisted, turning to look at Weiss who was now looking at her in the mirror’s reflection.

“By whose count?” The Sorceress cocked a brow.

“How old are you?” Ruby demanded. Weiss sniffed at this.

“A lady never reveals her age.” She countered loftily. Ruby rolled her eyes before going back to the wine.

“Want some?” She offered the Sorceress.

“No… Thank you.” She amended upon seeing the Witchers pout in the mirror.

Ruby shrugged and walked back over to the bedside table to retrieve the solitary glass. Just as she reached for it a quiet rustling sound made her freeze.

Noticing how quiet it had become Weiss turned around to see the abnormally quiet Witcher.

“What is…” She stopped when Ruby threw up a hand for silence.

She turned toward the noise. It was coming from the bed.

_‘I hear something…’_ The Witcher silently told Weiss.

She watched silently and saw the hints of movement beneath the sheets.

With slow, measured movements she took the sheets between her fingers and yanked them back.

A copper colored snake sprung up hissing and barring two long fangs at her.

With lightning speed Ruby threw up her hand, casting the Aard sign and creating a gust of wind that flung it across the room and smacking hard against the wall where it lay still.

Weiss had jumped up and flung out her hand, a golden light shot from her fingers, hitting the snake, it twisted and flopped before laying still. Any doubts of whether or not it was still alive were quickly expelled.

Ruby quickly crossed the room and picked up the limp snake, Weiss hurried to her side.

“A Bronze Addar.” Ruby said. “Very, very poisonous.” She confirmed both their suspicions.

“I turned down the bed myself when we arrived and that was most certainly not there.” Weiss eyed the limp snake warily.

“So much for my ‘maybe the basilisk got them’ theory.” Ruby sighed. “We aren’t welcome here.” She concluded, glancing around the room cautiously.

“Obviously.” Weiss frowned and cleared her throat. “I think I will have some wine after all.”

Ruby chuckled dryly despite the glare now being directed her way.

“Help yourself, I’m gonna put this in my room.” She said, gesturing to the limp snake in her hand.

“What in the world do you want that thing for?” Weiss shot her a strange look as she walked to the door.

“Herbalists pay good money for Addar venom so they can make antidotes.” She explained simply.

“There might be a snake in your bed as well.” Weiss warned.

“Maybe, but if there is they don’t know who they’re dealing with. I can survive a basilisk poisoning, this little guy might make me feel bad but it couldn’t kill me.” She waved away the Sorceress’s concerns.

“I envy that ability.” Weiss admitted quietly as she filled the single glass with wine.

Setting the dead snake by her things Ruby did a quick check for snakes or anything else out of the ordinary. Finding nothing she closed the door and made her way back across the hall.

Weiss was sitting back at the vanity, sipping on her glass of wine when Ruby came back in. Seeing no other option available she picked up the bottle and drank straight from it.

Weiss was giving her an exasperated look.

_‘You have the only glass.’_ She thought to the Sorceress with a shrug, her mouth full of wine as she sat herself on the side of the bed.

Weiss rolled her eyes and took a deeper drink from the glass.

“Gonna have to watch our backs till we find whoever’s doing this.” Ruby said, swirling the liquid in her bottle around.

“Yes, carefully check our rooms and our meals.” Weiss agreed. She paused and looked at the glass of blood red liquid in her hand.

Practically hearing her thoughts, Ruby shook her head.

“I just opened the bottle, and this wine was meant for me, I would be able to smell a poison that strong.” The Witcher assured. “Even if it was, at least this is a good one to die by.” Ruby laughed to herself. Weiss was not half as amused by the joke as the Witcher. She looked at the blood red liquid, hesitating a moment before taking another long drink. She had already been drinking it, if it were truly poisoned it would make no difference now.

More than that, she trusted Ruby’s words and her nose. “It is in both our best interests to get this done as quickly as possible, I don’t enjoy the threat of assassination hanging over my head.” The Sorceress grumbled.

“It’s always part of the job for me.” Ruby shrugged, taking another long swig and sighed. “But yeah. The monsters usually make themselves known, they don’t try to poison my dinner.” She admitted.

“I’ll ward both our rooms, we’ll at least have some security through the night.” Weiss said, turning back to face the mirror.

Ruby raised the bottle back to her lips but stopped as the Sorceress pulled the tie out of her hair, causing a curtain of silvery white hair to spill across her exposed shoulders and back. It was like quicksilver and she was struck by a sudden urge to run her fingers through it and see if it was as soft and silky as it looked.

She caught a glimpse of Weiss’s darkening face in the mirror and knew her thoughts had been heard. She practically flung herself off the bed as though it had burnt her and quickly walked to the door.

“I should be getting to bed.” She hurried to excuse herself from the embarrassing situation.

“Of course.” Weiss said, her voice had taken on an odd timbre. “I can ward your room from outside.” She said.

Ruby nodded and grabbed the door handle.

“Ruby…” Weiss’s voice stopped her. “Thank you... I wouldn't have noticed that snake till I had been bitten.”

She glanced over her shoulder and met the Sorceress’s blue gaze.

“You’re welcome.” She jerked her head in a short nod before opening the door and walking out into the hall.

She let out a deep breath.

_‘Weiss is attractive but you are here to do a job, damnit.’_ She dragged her right hand down her face but paused. _‘Can she still hear me?’_ She huffed and took another drink from the bottle.

This job might be longer than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get traction in the story. Enjoy.~ Rohad
> 
> [Ruby’s gonna make some moves soon enough I bet! Super excited for it] -ODST110


	5. Study Session

Ruby picked through the herbalists stall for the right herbs and grasses needed to brew golden oriole potion and draconid oil. Both would be essential in this fight.

She picked up a handful or ergot seeds and put them on the bundle the herbalist was currently putting together for her.

“That will be all, thank you.” She took the bundle and handed the crooked over old man and handed him back two ducats.

“I think that’s everything I need.” She mumbled to herself as she stashed the bundle in Zwei’s side bags and climbed into the saddle.

She nodded to the merchant before spurring Zwei on back toward the castle. He tossed his head and snorted.

It promised to be another beautiful summer day. The sky was bright, clear and devoid of clouds. A gentle breeze was moving over the fields, tossing at Zwei’s mane and blowing her own black and red locks into her face.

The bright and warm sunlight was filtering through the trees growing along the side of the road, their broad leaves allowing only a few beams to breach the shade. The occasional beam hit her face as she rode at an easy trot down the dirt path.

The trees ended a few hundred yards from the castle, leaving her more exposed to the late morning sun. The heat felt good on her back, for now. Within a couple more hours the sun would reach its zenith and the constant heat and light would be unbearable.

For now she soaked up all the warming sunlight she could considering that after sunset she would be descending once again into the catacombs beneath the castle to find and slay the basilisk.

She gave the guards on the ramparts a lazy wave as she rode through the large open gates and through the courtyard to the stables.

A few stable hands were milling about taking care of all the other horses in residence. Ruby nodded and waved at them, most of which returned her greetings happily, save one. An elven servant with slicked back red hair, a white bandana wrapped around his forehead, hanging low and almost covering his eyes.

She waved at him and he ignored her, hauling a square bale of hay out of the stables and out into the field where the horses were currently being allowed to stretch their legs.

She just shrugged, she was long used to the sometimes standoff nature of elves, despite the fact that she was a Witcher (Vatt’ghern in the elder language used by elves) and often considered a race unto themselves, to elves she was D’hoine, a human. An interloper just like her ancestors who had been stranded in this world by the conjunction of the spheres several millennia ago.

She hauled herself off Zwei and gathered all her things from his saddle bags after hanging the saddle up.

She had a lot of work to do before nightfall.

A servant showed her to the castle lab and she quickly got to work grinding the seeds and other ingredients for the draconid oil while the potions were brewed over the course of a few hours. Once the oil was ready she poured it into a small vial. She wouldn’t apply that until after she was down there.

She watched the distillery slowly brew her potions one drip at a time as she sharpened her sword. She was trying to focus on the hunt ahead of her but all she could think about was snowy-haired Sorceress.

She hadn’t seen Weiss since she’d left her room the night before. She’d taken her breakfast in the kitchen with the staff, it was more relaxed than having breakfast with Oobleck and Weiss. Not to mention she was still a little embarrassed that Weiss had heard her thoughts about wanting to run her fingers through her hair. Just thinking about it made her stomach flip uneasily.

After some thought she realized that yeah, she kind of liked Weiss. She was smart and quick-witted, if a little cold. Some people were just like that, not everyone could make an entire inn worth of strangers into their best friends like her sister.

She was also very beautiful, though that went without saying.

Really, she was surprised the Sorceress hadn’t told her off. Weiss didn’t seem the type to shy away from confrontation. Maybe she was just trying to spare them both some embarrassment?

She sighed and looked at the slowly distilling potions, she had a couple hours and her sword wasn’t going to get any sharper. She did need to find Weiss and tell her that she was going down alone this time. No doubt the Sorceress would be displeased by that.

She stood from the workbench and slid the sword back into its sheath across her back before going in search of Weiss.

A servant was able to point her in the direction of the library after a half hour of searching. The walk to the library was quiet and leisurely. Until she turned a corner and ran smack dab into a familiar face.

“I’m very sorry, please forgive me.” It was the golden eye’d servant from last night. She begged for forgiveness.

“No, it’s my fault.” Ruby waved away her plea as she stooped down to start picking up the linens the other woman had been carrying.

Ruby was quick to scoop them up before the servant had a chance and handed them back.

“Here, I wasn’t looking where I was going, forgive me…” She paused.

“Oh… Blake.” She finally said. “My name is Blake.”

“Please accept my apology, Blake.” She held out the linens. Blake hesitated a moment before taking the laundry back and nodded.

Ruby smiled and gave a nod before continuing on her way to the library.

She quietly pushed open the door and peeking inside.

Shelf after shelf of large leather bound tomes filled the room as far as the eye could see. Massive floor to ceiling windows dotted every wall of the room, allowing as much light as possible to fill the room.

She walked silently through the rows of books, running her gloved fingers over their spines as she went. The scent of old parchment and ink tickled her nose.

Books covering every subject from magic to shoemaking could be found. She stopped and glanced at a book about fairy tales. And couldn’t stop herself from pulling it from its place on the shelf. The weighty tome was thick and bound in deep red leather with shiny gold embossing.

_“Fairy Tales from the Beyond.”_

She might have some time to read this either after the job or in the morning. Either way she tucked it under her arm to deposit in her room for later.

She continued stalking through the books until her prey was found.

Weiss was leaned back in a plush chair, with a heavy tome settled across her lap. She seemed completely engrossed in it as Ruby walked very clearly across the middle of the room, though she made no sound, a byproduct of her training. It couldn’t be helped.

Of course where her movements never betrayed her, her curiosity always did in the end.

“Whatcha reading?”

Weiss nearly jumped out of her own skin at the sudden voice. She scowled, turning toward the intruder.

Her eyes landed on Ruby standing beside her chair.

“We are under constant threat of assassination.” She whispered harshly. “Must you sneak around like that.” She grumbled.

“I don’t think you would have heard me if I had slammed the door open and knocked over every shelf on the way.” She smiled at how engrossed she was in the book on her lap. “What’s so interesting?” She tried again.

“Nothing of interest to you, I’m sure.” She started to turn the book away but Ruby was faster and leaned over to read the title.

“A compendium of Witcher facts and practices?” There was a surprised lilt to her voice that colored Weiss’s normally pale cheeks.

“I was curious about the extent of your abilities.” She explained. “The book seems to have more speculation than facts.” the sorceress groussed, making Ruby chuckle.

“Witcher’s aren't really the talkative types...” She started but Weiss was giving her a disbelieving look. “Most, aren’t.” She amended, setting her book on the table. “Also, if you wanted to know something all you had to do was ask.” She sat in the chair next to Weiss and gave her a questioning look.

Weiss carefully closed her book and set it on the table before folding her hands over her carefully crossed legs.

“Very well….” She started. Looking at the Witcher thoughtfully. “You’ve said before that most poisons don’t bother you. Is that the extent of your enhanced immune system?” She questioned.

“I’m immune to all sickness and diseases. The mutations they give us change our entire body chemistry. It of course does other stuff too, like make us sterile, but ya know…” She lifted and lowered her hands like a scale.

Looking closely at the Witcher she spotted the wolf head medallion sitting on her chest.

“Your medallion.” Weiss started. “The book said that without it you’re powerless...” She stopped when Ruby snorted. 

Ruby closed her hand around the dark grey metal hanging from her neck.

“That’s an old myth.” Ruby said. “ My medallion has nothing to do with my abilities.”

“Than why have it?” Weiss questioned, curious.

“All Witchers have one. It’s imbued with magic and tells me when magic is nearby, illusions, monsters… It's invaluable, but I can kill a monster just fine without it.” Ruby assured. “Besides, it denotes which school you’re from and I’ve often gotten jobs based on my school's reputation over the years.”

“And which school is that?”

“The school of the Wolf, of course.” She held up the wolf head medallion proudly for Weiss’s inspection. “There are six Witcher schools that I know of, the Wolf and as you mentioned the other day, the Cat.” She explained.

“And the other four?” Weiss’s love of learning kept her asking questions.

“I don’t know much about them but the other four are the Bear, Viper, Griffin and Manticore schools.” She laid the snarling wolf head back on her chest. 

“That sign you used, last night, on the snake. How many of those are there?” The sorceress questioned. Weiss was always interested in learning about different types of magic and how they were employed. Ruby suppressed the smile that threatened to spill onto her face.

It felt like she was back in class at Kaer Morhen, except now she was the teacher.

“There are five basic Witcher signs. Axii, Igni, Aard, Quen and Yrden. Actually most mages I’ve known have always been kinda snooty about it cause it’s really basic compared to what people like you can do.” She admitted. “I know the things you can do are amazing in comparison but there’s no reason to be snotty about it.” Ruby grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the Witcher’s whining but couldn’t stop the corners of her mouth from twitching upwards at the pout on her face.

“Considering how stoic and serious I’ve heard Witchers are supposed to be how did you get to be such a… dolt?” She asked with a cocked brow.

“That’s all natural to me.” Ruby smiled in what she hoped was an adequately charming grin. Judging by the way Weiss turned away sharply, rolling her eyes she thought it might have worked.

They sat in companionable silence for a minute, Ruby just enjoying the company and the warm sunlight streaming down on her from the large window they sat under.

The comment of hers of it being natural to her reminded Weiss of something she had been trying to look for in the book.

“How… do the trials of the grasses work?” Weiss questioned, turning back to the pleased Witcher.

Ruby’s face immediately turned more serious, her smile dropping away and the air seemed heavier than it had only a moment before.

“The trials…” She started slowly. “Are what makes us Witchers, like I’ve said before. The trial of grasses is a secret concoction of herbs and things that is given to us through our veins when we have completed the first steps of our training.” She turned away from Weiss, looking out into space.

“It breaks us down from the inside. As children, were more malleable and our bodies more open to change. It breaks us down and then they induce the mutagens that build us back up, into Witchers.” Ruby’s hands fisted into the material of her pants. “It takes days… and as you can imagine just because your body is more open to change does not mean that it comes easily…” She looked back to Weiss. “Sweat, vomit, fever, convulsions and hallucinations, all while strapped to a metal table, but the worst part is the pain… ” She trailed off, her eyes looking far off and Weiss could see the memories flashing there.

“Ruby…” The Witcher didn’t move. “Ruby!” She called again. This time she jerked, coming back to herself.

“Ah, sorry. Weiss.” She apologized looking down.

“No,” Weiss said. “Don’t apologize for something that isn’t your fault.” The Sorceress said, standing up and brushing the imaginary wrinkles out of her dress.

“I’m sorry I got so heavy, there…”

“What did I just say?” The Sorceress scowled, pointing a finger straight at the Witcher, who starred crossed eyed at the digit just an inch from her nose.

“Ah… ok.” She nodded complacently.

“Good,” Weiss said, picking her book off the table and walking over to a shelf with a single empty space and pushing the book back into its place.

“If you’re ready, Oobleck created a list of the servants who have gone missing.” She said, walking back over to the table and picking up a piece of parchment Ruby had taken no notice of until now.

“Oh, right, sure.” She stood and followed Weiss out of the library and across the castle where most of the servants quarters were located.

“This is the first room.” Weiss indicated as they stopped in front of the first door.

The inside looked quite different from Ruby’s room. It was obviously a servants room. It was sparsely decorated, the walls were not the only thing bare though. There was a small pallet pushed up against the wall in one corner. The blankets thrown back probably from the last time the rooms occupant had been in them. A short bedside table stood next to it, a single candle sat tipped over on it.

A threadbare rug laying on the cold stone floor was torn and dirty. It was impossible to tell what was the cause of a struggle and what was just in disrepair. Ruby and Weiss both went over the room with a fine tooth comb but came back with nothing except the fact that the scattered bedding seemed to indicate that its owner had been dragged from it. Not much to go on.

Weiss lead the way to the next room and it was nearly identical to the last.

Searching through the bedding Ruby did find one distinct difference.

Strewn about the pillow was a fine white powder.

Pulling off her glove Ruby ran a hand through it and rubbed her fingers together.

“What is this?” She mumbled to herself.

“Let me see.” Weiss was suddenly at her side, peering at the mysterious substance. Before Ruby could stop her she had scooped a miniscule amount onto her finger a testingly touched it to her tongue.

“What the hell are you...!?” Ruby started, shocked that the sensible Sorceress would just taste something she found in a stranger's bed.

“As I thought. It’s fisstech.” She said after making a face.

“The narcotic?” Ruby blinked. Weiss sent her a look that made her flinch.

“No, like the cat. Of course the narcotic.” She huffed. “There’s nothing unusual about a servant with a fisstech habit though.”

“It’s the only interesting thing we’ve found so far though.” Ruby. “How do you know what fisstech tastes like?” She asked as an afterthought as they left the room.

“I’ve used it in mixes for elixirs before.” She insisted.

“Uhuh,..” Ruby grinned at the pointed look Weiss gave her.

The next few rooms were just as empty as the first two but in nearly all of them they found traces of fisstech in the beds.

“One or two servants is one thing, but all of the victims? That can’t be a coincidence.” Weiss pursed her lips in thought.

“I don’t see the connection.” Ruby frowned.

“Fisstech is often used as an anesthesia, to render patients docile or unconscious.” She hummed.

“So… maybe it’s being used to drug them in their beds so it’s easier to get them down to the catacombs, where the basilisk is waiting for an easy meal…” Ruby picked up on the Sorceress’s train of thought.

“It’s an idea.” Weiss nodded.

“The best one we have so far.” Ruby agreed as she glanced out the window. The sky was turning a vibrant orange. It was almost time.

“I need to go back to the lab and get my potions. It’s time for me to go back down.” She turned back to Weiss who glanced out the window with a nod.

“Let me go change.” She started.

“Actually…” Ruby hesitated. “I’m going down alone this time.”

Weiss glared but before she could utter a word Ruby held up her hands.

“I appreciate that you want to help, Weiss, but you don’t know how to fight a basilisk, you are just as susceptible to it’s poison as a regular person.” She reminded. “Besides, while I’m sure your spells are powerful they probably aren’t fit for the kind of close quarter combat that will be going on down their.” Ruby reasoned with the glaring Sorceress.

“Fine.” She clipped and turned on heel and strutted down the hall. Ruby watched her go until her white hair disappeared around the corner.

“Well… I guess that could have gone worse…” She sighed, shaking her head.

She walked quickly back to the lab and was pleased to find her potions had finish distilling. She poured them carefully into vials and tucked them into the pouch at her waist as she went over her mental checklist.

She had her oil, potions and her sword was sharp and ready.

_‘Let’s do this.’_ She thought as she walked down the stairs leading to the dungeon.

The usual guard was standing there, keeping watch over the entrance to the catacombs. What surprised Ruby was to find Weiss standing there as well.

“Weiss…” The Witcher started just to be cut off.

“I will wait here for your return, Witcher.” She said haughtily. Perhaps for the guards benefit, or perhaps because she was still mad at her, probably both. Ruby nodded nonetheless and pulled the small bottle of Golden Oriole potion from her pouch and pulled out the cork.

It was an unpleasant yellow color.

“That doesn’t look at all safe to drink…” Weiss eyed the bottle warily.

“For you? Absolutely not. For me? Ehh….” She wiggled her hand in a so-so motion that made Weiss’s eyebrows disappear into her hairline as she tipped her head back and drank the whole bottles worth.

“Blegh!” She made a disgusted face after swallowing the last drop. “Never will get used to that…” She smacked her lips as she pulled out the next bottle and downed it all as well to Weiss’s silent horror. The cat potion quickly took effect, enhancing her eyesight.

“Alright. I’m ready.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

The guard nodded and unlocked the old door.

She started down the steps and just before the door closed behind her she was able to make out a voice, barely audible even to her hearing.

“Be careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, enjoy! ~ Rohad
> 
> [Falls off of cliff] -ODST110


	6. Beast of Beacon

With the Cat potion Ruby could see in the catacombs as if the midday sun were shining straight inside.

She stalked quietly down the tunnel to the first cavern and drew the silver sword from her back as silently as possible.

She and Weiss hadn’t explored very far into the tunnels but she figured that whoever was killing the servants hadn’t put the basilisk here. You couldn’t make a basilisk do anything. No, it was more likely the basilisk had come in from a tunnel that lead above ground outside the castle and that the responsible party had somehow discovered it and was letting it do their dirty work for them.

She of course had no proof of any of that, it was just a theory, but she had a gut feeling and if Ruby had learned to trust anything over all the years she had been a Witcher it was her gut. Her instincts never let her down, when she chose to follow them of course.

It had been more than a month since the basilisk had had its last free meal here, presumably. Even if it had a way to get outside from here, and it must, it was safer to go into this fight assuming it was hungry and perhaps even desperate.

She had gone into fights before, not taking those little bits of information into account and had paid for it. She had been fairly lucky over the years that her face was free of the kind of deep angry looking scars that covered the rest of her body.

The worst of which was a long, wide scar that started at her left shoulder and traveled diagonally to the right side of her ribs and ached terribly when winter was at its peak.

At the time she had thought for sure that that wound was going to be the end of her. Her saving grace had been the fact that when she took the blow she had buried all thirty-five and a half inches of Crescent Rose’s silver blade to the hilt in that Werewolf’s throat. That, and that the village that had hired her had helped patch her back together afterward.

She’d learned her lessons the hard way that was for sure.

She trudged deeper into the tunnels than she and Weiss had previously gone. Unless she was really lucky she would no doubt have to do some backtracking to check the other tunnels. Hopefully they didn’t all intersect.

She followed one tunnel to its end and found where it came above ground. She would have to tell Oobleck to have some men block this off unless he wanted something else to move in, maybe even more dangerous than a basilisk.

She backtracked to the first cavern, and went down the next opening. It was silent except for her own heartbeat in her ears. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was only about a hundred feet down the second tunnel that she found the nest she had been looking for.

Large green feathers were scattered about the area littered with chunks of bone and by the smell, dung, but other than that it was empty.

She knew the sun had probably nearly set, it would be back soon.

She scampered behind a large rock and waited, digging the small vial of draconid oil out of her pouch and pouring it over Crescent Rose’s spotless silver blade. She would be ready for when it came back to the nest.

Settling down on her knees she closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath, settling into a meditative state.

Of all her training, meditation was by far the hardest aspect for Ruby. She excelled at everything having to do with combat and even learning the alchemy and strengths and weakness of several books worth of monsters had come easier than meditating. She always wanted to be going and doing anything she could.

Her mentor always said that she had to much energy for her own good. To quell that problem he’d make her run the gauntlet until she thought she would black out and then make her sit and meditate, reprimanding her harshly if she fell asleep.

Two months of that treatment had taught her how to better channel and focus her energy into more useful ways, as well as finally relax herself and easily slip into meditation.

Her breathing evened and her already slower than average heartbeat slowed even further. Time ticked by unheeded. How long was hard to say down here in the black abyss of the catacombs. It could have been five minutes, it could have been three hours.

The soft rattling of the medallion resting on her chest made her eyes pop open. It was here.

Creeping forward to peek around the rock she saw it.

The large wings attached to it’s forearms made quiet rustling noises as it shuffled forward, it’s long talons clicking against the stone as it picked over the bits of bones laying on the floor with its beak. It wasn’t the biggest basilisk she'd ever seen, but it wasn’t the smallest either. It had dark green scales covering its entire body, which was about eight feet long. It’s wingspan probably was twice that, though in here she would have the advantage.

One of a basilisks most dangerous tactics was to divebomb prey from the air, using its weight and talons to rip prey to shreds. That would be impossible in here.

Gripping her blade with both hands she slowly stepped out from behind the rock, the blade over her sword at cheek level, pointed at the beast.

She stepped and gravel shifted under her foot, causing the beast to whip around to face her. Its head twitched and cocked to the side before it let loose a loud crowing screech, flapping its wings threateningly.

It charged, swiping at her with deadly claws. She parried the blow and spun away, putting some distance between herself and the beast.

It charged again and she flashed Igni, spraying the beast with a blast of fire. It screeched in pain, reeling back and swinging its wings wildly. Spinning on her heel she brought down the full weight of the blade, the metal biting deeply into its side. Blood splattered the floor and it screeched again, swiping at her.

The powerful forearm was blocked by the blade but the force sent her stumbling backwards.

She dug her heels in as much as the stone would allow and was able to quickly regain her footing. The beast swiped at her and she backstepped just out of its reach, sword poised to strike or parry as she circled it.

It screeched, the crest on its head flaring. It was angry.

She slashed at its face only to have the blow parried by the long talons on its forearms. She flung out her hand, throwing out another blast of fire to help create an opening. The beast screeched, leaping away as the flames licked at its leathery hide.

She spun to the right, delivering a furious overhead strike to its back, but it only grazed it as it jumped away.

It continued to back away as Ruby advanced. She had to be careful, it was liable to do something unpredictable.

She was in the surprised by what it did though.

Instead of attacking it fled.

Running back down the tunnel she had come from. The shock lasted only a moment before she gave chase down the tunnel, heading back the way she came. It was looking to escape.

She chased it back to the main cavern, nothing about that was unusual until it scrambled up the steps leading back up to the dungeon and her heart jumped in her chest.

She suddenly remembered Weiss and the guard standing just on the other side and her heart rate spiked.

_‘Shit shIT SHIT!’_ She panicked inside. That old rotten door would never hold the basilisk, it was going to escape into the castle.

She watched as it busted through the door with a crack like thunder followed by two startled voices.

She pushed herself harder, flying up the steps and into the dungeon.

Bits of shattered wood lay spilled across the floor. The guard was laying sprawled on his back having been knocked away when the basilisk burst through. Her eyes scanned frantically until they landed on a head of white.

Weiss was pushing herself up off the floor. She locked eyes with Ruby and pointed to the unfortunately, wide open doors that lead out into the castle.

“Go!” She ordered, watching the Witcher do a twitchy sideways shuffle toward the doors, unsure if she should give chase or help Weiss.

Without further prompting she turned and ran, following the screams that were suddenly erupting from within Beacon castle.

She caught up to it in the main hall. Screaming servants were running for their lives and guards shakily stood their ground.

There was no way it would break through the giant front gates, which meant it was now trapped inside. Unfortunately all the people that were now at risk put Ruby at a disadvantage.

“Run, get out of here!” She yelled, making those still frozen in fear scramble for cover.

Finding its way blocked it turned around to face her and let out a piercing screech as its wings unfurled in a gust of wind.

_‘Shit,’_ She thought with a scowl.

She flashed the sign for Quen and felt the tingle of the magical shield as it settled over her body.

Weiss came running into the main hall with Oobleck on her heels, having heard the commotion from his office. Several guards were at their side instantly, keeping them shielded near the wall.

The powerful beating of the basilisk’s wings lifted it off the ground, making the banners hanging from the walls flap violently and the guards shook in their armor. Ruby bent her knees, ready.

With a screech it flashed forward, diving at her.

Tucking her chin to her chest Ruby rolled forward, almost passing unharmed underneath the deadly beast. As it passed over its back legs knocked into her, sending her tumbling, breaking Quen and causing a small explosion that sent it reeling as it landed behind her, claws screeching against the stone as it tried to right itself. A few feathers smoked at the end of its wings from Quen’s blowback.

It’s screeching filled the room and its wings raised, preparing to take off again.

Popping up like a spring and pivoting on her heel Ruby threw up her right hand, casting Aard and blasting the basilisk with a gust of wind. It wasn’t enough to knock it over but it was enough to disorient it just long enough that in three quick seconds she covered the distance between her and it, swinging her sword in a graceful arc and slicing at the monsters left wing. It sailed through the air, never slowing as it sliced through skin and muscle like butter.

It screeched and flung itself around swiping at her exposed right side.

A searing pain shot through her shoulder but she ignored it as she leapt to the side. It spat at her, spraying acid across the floor, forcing her to back off. It spread its wings, preparing.

The cut to its wing hadn’t been enough to prevent it from taking off again.

She took a chance and darted forward, throwing out the Yrden sign. A glowing purple circle of runes flashed into existence around the basilisk, crackling with energy as it was held in the barrier. It wouldn’t last long.

With one powerful overhead swing she finished what she started and hacked off the beast’s left forearm. The loud crunching of its bones was drowned out by its shriek of anguish.

There wouldn’t be anymore flying for it.

It was crippled now but that was no reason to grow complacent, she’d been there before and paid for it. Her scars were a road map of lessons learned hard. Backed into a corner now it would fight harder than ever, even as it bled all over the floor. The servants hiding in the halls and behind the the pillars watched silently.

Weiss watched the Witcher’s graceful and fluid movements with silent awe and newfound respect. She honestly hadn’t expected much from the chatty, unimposing Witcher, but watching her now, swiftly moving around the beast in a deadly dance, she felt regret of her quick judgment.

Ruby circled the beast slowly, her steps measured and careful, ready to advance or retreat in the blink of an eye. It hissed and spit, keeping its bottomless black eyes trained on her.

Seeing the monster crippled emboldened a nearby guard into charging at it, sword drawn.

“Stay back!” Ruby shouted at the man.

His battle cry drew the monster’s attention and it turned on him much quicker than everyone but Ruby thought possible.

The guard screamed in agony as acid coated his front, spraying him in the face. He thrashed on the ground in agony.

Pressing the distraction Ruby charged, jumping up into a spin and bringing Crescent Rose’s blade down in a flashing arc, it bit deep into the back of the basilisk’s neck and blood splashed back, splattering her armor.

The beast slumped, twitching violently. Ruby raised her blade over head and with one great swing severed head from body and at last it lay still. Blood flowed over the stone and dripped from Crescent Rose’s tip, making little ripples in the growing pool at her feet.

The hall was silent for several long seconds before the guards cheered and bellowed, combined with the excited chatter of the servants.

“Sensational, absolutely sensational!” Oobleck praised as he jogged up to her, Weiss at his side.

“All in a day’s work.” Ruby nodded, taking out a rag and wiping the blood and remaining oil from the blade’s surface before sliding it home on her back. Reaching up to wipe her face she flinched, which did not go unnoticed by Weiss.

“You’re injured.” She took hold of the Witcher’s right arm to get a closer look at the two bloody gashes in her arms

“Yeah. He nicked me.” She admitted. Now that the adrenaline was leaving her she could feel it throbbing and was aware of the blood seeping all the way down her arm. Some had pooled inside her glove, she could feel the sticky liquid on her fingers.

She glanced over at the guard lying still on the floor. She already knew he was dead even before two other guards picked him up and carried him away and she felt some guilt gnaw at her. Weiss followed her gaze and saw the dead man being hauled away and the look of guilt on Ruby’s face.

“He brought that on himself.” The Sorceress said and Ruby knew it was true but she still felt guilty for it.

“We need to clean your arm.” Weiss insisted, tugging on the Witcher’s good arm. 

She nodded and followed silently.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby sighed to herself as she leaned against the balcony in her room, clean and bandaged. Her armor had been taken to be repaired and cleaned, Oobleck had insisted. So she now wore a simple white peasant shirt under a maroon colored jerking, her old tattered cloak hanged from the shoulders and a clean pair of black pants. Her wound still stung but it was a graze at best. She rubbed her hand over the bandages gently.

Weiss had looked more than a little unimpressed by Ruby’s assessment of the two deep gouges on her right bicep.

Another job well done if she said so herself. True, she could just take the reward for the basilisk and leave, but then she thought of the blue eyed Sorceress and knew that wasn’t an option now.

“What are you getting yourself into, Ruby?” She asked herself aloud.

The quiet chirping of crickets was her answer.

A knock on her door had her glancing over her shoulder.

“Come in.” She called.

Weiss silently stepped into the room and seeing Ruby standing out on the balcony moved to join her.

“Hey, Weiss.” The Witcher greeted with an easy smile.

“Mistress Goodwitch and his Majesty are very pleased with your speedy dispatching of the basilisk. I informed her of the fisstech and that I would go and investigate the local source in the morning.” She informed. “If they could find the local supplier they could probably narrow down who might be responsible.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Ruby nodded.

“How’s your arm?” She asked.

“Fine. In three of four days it will be like it never happened.” She assured.

“Good, I’m glad.” She said, tapping her fingers quietly on the railing.

They stood in silence for several minutes, Ruby looking up at the bright sea of stars twinkling above them and Weiss looking down at the dark garden below.

“Ruby…” Weiss started after a while. Those silver cat like eyes turned to train on her, eyebrows cocked in silent question.

“I want to… apologize.” She said. Ruby blinked in confusion.

“For what?”

“I… did not think much of you when we met.” She admitted. “I thought it would be better if we handled this problem ourselves, but Mistress Goodwitch insisted that we needed a professional, then you showed up to Signal Castle and I thought Mistress Goodwitch had lost her mind.” The Sorceress admitted with a grumble.

“You didn’t think I could slay bunnies, much less monsters?” Ruby guessed. Weiss pursed her lips, feeling suitably ashamed at her quick judgment of her companion but nodded all the same.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ruby said easily making Weiss look back up, meeting her eyes.

“What do you mean ‘don’t worry about it’?” She demanded. “I… I wrongly judged you and I…” She floundered for words. Her mouth snapped shut as she composed herself, much to Ruby’s silent amusement.

“I am not often wrong but I am big enough to admit when I am and I humbly ask for your forgiveness, Ruby Rose.” The Sorceress lowered her head ever so slightly. She still had her pride.

Ruby knew the Sorceress wasn’t going to let this go till she got the response she wanted.

“I accept your apology. Now forget about.” She smiled easily. “You’re hardly the first person who saw me and thought that. I know I’m not exactly imposing or scary like most of my fellows.”

“No, you aren’t…” Weiss agreed.

“You’re not exactly the meanest looking thing this side of the Blue mountains either, but I know you could kill a man in a heartbeat.” Ruby said.

“Also true.” Weiss agreed, pleased that Ruby was aware of that fact.

“Don’t be fooled though, this is all rock solid muscle.” She grinned pushing away from the railing and flexing. “Ow..”She flinched, grabbing at her injured arm.

“You dolt...” Weiss sighed, reaching out and gently laying a hand on the bandages covering Ruby's right shoulder. She quietly chanted a few words and soft green light emitted from her hand, soothing the pain.

“Thanks,” Ruby mumbled.

“Are you trying to impress me?” Weiss accused, cocking a white brow.

“Maybe… is it working?” She asked with an easy grin even as her stomach rolled and tumbled nervously.

“Maybe…” Weiss admitted, turning away to look at the garden below them, but Ruby could see the little smile pulling at her lips and was immeasurably pleased to be the reason for it.

The soft moonlight shining on Weiss’s white locks made it appear as if she was glowing and Ruby was struck by how beautiful the Sorceress was.

She turned away, looking back out at stars shining overhead, trying to regain control of her rapidly beating heart. She turned back to her companion and caught Weiss’s intense stare.

“Wha…?” Her question was silenced by the mouth suddenly slanted over hers.

The Sorceress’s soft lips were pressed against her own chapped ones and she was frozen, blindsided by the sudden kiss as her head filled with static.

When Ruby didn’t move Weiss pulled back, embarrassed.

Without a word she moved to go, getting only as far as the balcony door before an iron grip wrapped around her wrist and she found herself being spun back around and the lips she had only seconds before been kissing were roughly pressing against her own.

Her free hand scrambled for purchase, fisting into the soft leather of Ruby’s jerkin as the Witcher wrapped an arm like steel around her waist, holding her in place. Heat shot through Weiss like wildfire and she wrenched her other hand free from the other woman's grip to bury her fingers almost painfully in the red and black locks.

It was like casting a powerful spell. Every cell of her body was buzzing with energy.

When her lips were finally released all she could do was pant and stare into those slitted silver eyes.

“I… uh...” Ruby started, unconsciously running her tongue over her lips. Weiss pressed a finger against them.

“For once, don’t say anything.” She said, taking Ruby’s rough, calloused hand and lead her back inside, shutting the balcony door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to add here ~ Rohad
> 
> [I’m impressed Weiss, making the first move like that, you dog!] -ODST110


	7. Cold as Ice

The sound of birds chirping told Ruby she had already slept past the rising of the sun. Cracking one eye open she was not pleased to find herself alone in bed. She had been hoping to spend a lazy morning in bed cuddling up to an icy Sorceress.

Thinking of Weiss made the Witcher flush.

“So… that was a thing that happened…” She thought to herself, running a hand through her tousled hair. Not a bad thing, definitely not. She grinned stupidly to herself as she stared up at the ceiling.

She didn’t exactly have a long list of past lovers, despite her admittedly advanced age but she was quite sure Weiss had just shot to number one on it.

She did wonder where this put them.

The grin slipped from her face at that particular thought. This was always a weird place to be, especially considering this was day four of their acquaintance.

Was this just a manner of relieving stress? She was really interested in Weiss, was Weiss legitimately interested in her?

She covered her face with her hands and groaned. She would just have to figure it out as she went.

Running a hand over the cold sheets beside her told her that Weiss had been gone for a while. With a pout the Witcher pulled herself up, mindful of her arm as she did. Her medallion made quiet noises as she moved.

She yawned and stretched gently and felt the tight pull of skin that was already trying to mend itself together. That was good, it might heal up faster than she had thought. She healed supernaturally fast of course but this was faster than even her body was capable. No doubt it was the magic Weiss had used on her wounds.

Her eyes slid around the room cautiously. Weiss kept both their rooms warded from outsiders but it had never hurt her to extra vigilant in the past. Finding everything to be as it should be she crawled out from under the warm sheets and scooped her forgotten clothes up off the floor and quickly got dressed. She could really use something to eat. Once she figured she was presentable enough she made a quick trip to the kitchens.

She nodded to everyone who passed by her in the corridors and was stopped a few times by servants and guards alike to commend her on the fantastic battle. Commenting on her skill and bravery. She bashfully thanked them and moved on, her growling stomach forcing her interactions to be brief.

The cook was more than happy to give her anything she wanted after having seen her in action against “that scaly whoreson.”.

She nodded in thanks as he handed over a basket filled with smoked meats, cheese, half a loaf of bread and a chunk of golden dripping honeycomb.

Ruby took her prize out into the gardens with a grin. The air had only begun to truly warm as a cool breeze rustled the beautiful flower in full bloom around her. It was a perfect morning to have a lazy breakfast outside before the heat of the day set in.

She was so busy stuffing cheese and meat into her mouth that she almost didn't notice the presence coming up behind her. The crunching of grass underfoot mad her tense until a jovial voice called out.

“Ahh, Miss Rose, there you are!” Oobleck called as he stopped a few feet from the eating Witcher.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you?” He questioned, adjusting the thick spectacles perched on his nose.

With her mouthful Ruby settled for shaking her head.

“Excellent,“ He said and plopped himself onto the grass beside her. “I have always considered myself to be a lifelong student and I was hoping you might educate me.”

Ruby swallowed the bite in her mouth as she looked questioningly at the castle steward.

“About what?”

“Monsters.” Was the grinning man’s easy reply.

This was going to be a longer day than Ruby had hoped for.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Earlier that morning._

Without making a sound Weiss slipped quietly out of the gently snoring Witchers room, glancing up and down the hall to make sure no servants would see her as she crossed back into her own room.

There was no reason to wake her for this. Ruby had technically finished the job she had been hired for, to slay the beast that lived beneath the castle. She was free to leave if she so wished. The thought caused a twinge in the Sorceress's chest but she shook it off as she closed the door to her room behind her.

She on the other hand still had work to do.

Unfortunately, she admittedly didn’t know much about the local fisstech trade. However, due to people dealing in poisoned fisstech over the last year King Ozpin had asked another Sorceress to look into finding the parties responsible. She rolled her eyes at coming conversation.

She made quick work of changing her clothes and straightening her hair into a presentable fashion before walking up to her megascope and adjusting the crystals before she closed her eyes and focussed on the person that she wanted.

The crystals began to glow faintly before bursting into a bright light as a clear picture of a faraway workshop was projected into the air by the three crystals, revealing the smiling face of a familiar golden haired Sorceress.

“Helloooo!”

Weiss was greeted by a singsong voice.

“Hello, Yang.” She nodded in return, observing her colleague. Looking at her now Weiss couldn’t see any sort of resemblance between her and the silver eyed Witcher.

“Hey. How are things going at Beacon? Did my sister arrive?” Yang asked, running a hand through her gold mane.

“Things are going well. We’re at Beacon now. Your sister dispatched of the basilisk that was living beneath the castle just last night…” Weiss informed the now grinning blonde.

“I told Glynda, Ruby was just what you needed. So where is my little sister?” Violet eyes searched the room behind Weiss for any sign of her Witcher sister.

“She’s… I assume, is still asleep.” Weiss caught herself. There was no need to even give Yang an inkling about what had transpired last night by having information she otherwise wouldn’t.

She still hadn’t decided on how she felt about the whole thing.

She’d only worked with Yang a handful of times but her temper was legendary, not that Weiss was afraid of the blonde. She snorted to herself at the idea. She simply didn’t want to deal with that, especially not now.

“That sounds about right.” Yang smiled to herself, violet eyes looking off at something Weiss couldn’t see before her attention was once again focussed on the icy Sorceress. “So what do you want?” She questioned.

“If you have one, I need names of the local fisstech dealers around Beacon.” She told the blonde.

“Never figured you to be into that stuff.” Yang said, the hints of a smile tugging at her lips became a full blown shit-eating grin when Weiss scowled.

“Ruby and I found fisstech in nearly every victims bed. I believe it was being used to sedate them, make easier work of dragging them into the catacombs.” Weiss explained.

“The question is still, why?” Yang hummed in thought. “Crazy serial killer, systematic cleansing of the servants?” She shrugged looking at Weiss who had a thoughtful expression on her face. “Weiss?” She prodded. Weiss jerked, focusing back on her colleague.

“It’s hard to say at this point, I’m following all the leads I have. In keeping with that, do you have what I require or not?”

“Yeah, I got it. Keep your dress on.” Yang grumbled walking out of view of the megascope. The rustling of papers could be heard in the background before the other Sorceress came back into view holding a piece of parchment.

“Roman Torchwick is the only supplier near Beacon castle, he’s posing as an apothecary. I’m not guaranteeing that information is complete or even still relevant. The life of narcotic dealers tend to be short ones.” The blonde warned with a shrug. Weiss nodded in acceptance of this.

“Excellent,” She said. “Thank you.” She said curtly, moving to shut off the device.

“Sure, one more thing, Weiss.” The blonde stopped her before she could deactivate the device. “I did you a favor now you do one for me.” The serious look on Yang’s face gave Weiss pause as she waited for the other Sorceress to speak.

“While she’s there, keep an eye on Ruby for me.” Yang must have noticed the now curious and disbelieving look on Weiss’s face and chuckled. “She’s a tough little Witcher, I know, but she’s still my little sister too.” Yang folded her arms over her chest.

“From what I understand you two didn’t grow up together.” Yang nodded to this.

“We didn’t. Ruby was taken to Kaer Morhen when she was six and just a couple years later I was accepted into Aretuza. We didn’t know each other until we were adults but that’s been like, fifty years now.” Yang flipped a lock of gold hair over her shoulder. “We’re very close and the only family the other has left in this world. So I’m asking you, keep an eye on my sister.” The last words were delivered with a deliberate edge, violet eyes flashing.

“I’ll do what I can.” Weiss replied tersely to which Yang smiled brightly.

There it was, the resemblance between the sisters. That smile.

She could instantly see Ruby's cheerful smile in Yangs. The way their eyes crinkled at the corners when they were pleased by something was identical.

“Good to hear. Sometime when she gets to moving around patch her through, I haven’t seen her in a while.” With that the conversation cut off and the crystals went dark again. Weiss crossed her arms in thought. She supposed she was lucky, in bigger towns and villages there could be as many as twelve fisstech dealers in one district.

She could very easily get what she needed from one back alley dealing thug.

She crossed the room and threw open the doors to the wardrobe and began shuffling through her things until she pulled out what she wanted. A black hooded cloak.

She tied the cloak around her shoulders and retrieved her rapier from its place beside her bed. Assured of its place at her side she pulled up the hood, making sure all her bright colorless hair was hidden before holding up a glowing hand

A swirling portal of orange light roared to life and once she was sure it was stable, she stepped through.

She stepped out the otherside in a back alley behind the apothecary shop in the village just south of Beacon castle. The fake apothecary.

Something she would be speaking with Oobleck about at a later time. For now she had things to do.

Pushing inside the shop she was greeted by a dim room filled with the conflicting smells of different herbs and elixirs.

Shelves lined every wall and were covered in jars filled with a variety of things, some of which Weiss didn’t recognize.

“Good morning, how can I help you?” The orange haired man behind the counter asked. He was grimy, his face smeared with grease and he was smiling creepily. Roman Torchwick, no doubt.

When she stepped closer the acrid smell of sweat made her nose wrinkle beneath the hood.

“I have it on good authority that you sell fisstech.” Straight to the point, Weiss didn’t have the time to beat around the bush.

“I’m afraid I don’t sell those kind of things here, if you’re not going to buy something then...” He stopped when Weiss laid a handful of Novigrad crowns on the table. Eyeing her suspiciously he snatched up one of the gold coins and examined it. He nodded and cupped both his hands around the pile and began to slide it towards him when there was a flash of blue light and ice had formed over his hands, holding him to the table.

His head whipped up, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“Listen carefully and you’ll get you hands back” Her voice was low.

“What do you want?” He sighed. Looking up at her almost bored.

“I want to know of any customers you have among the staff at Beacon castle.”

“Hmm..,” He hummed to himself. “Not ringing any bells.” He jumped when the ice around him tightened, pricking his skin. “Fine, fine.” He grumbled. “My only client from the castle is that stable boy, the grouchy elf.”

“A little more specific if you please.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“A something… Alex? Adam? That’s right, Adam. Adam Taurus. He started coming to me around last spring. I haven't seen him in over a month though.” He swore, starting to shiver as the ice numbed his hands.

With the flick of her wrist the ice that trapped him evaporated into nothing. She turned on heel and strutted out of the shop, having gotten what she came for. An orange portal came into existence, making the jars and shelves rattle and clink loudly. A couple rattled off the shelves, crashing loudly as she stepped through, disappearing.

Roman scowled shaking out the numbness in his hands and looking over the broken glass on the floor but was happy to see the crowns still sitting on the table. At least he got something out of that transaction.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby laid snoozing in the grass in the castle garden.

After her meal and talking to Oobleck for no less than then two hours she was exhausted. He at least had informed her that her armor had been repaired and was waiting in her room.

True, she should be more vigilant about the threat of assassination but considering that several servants were walking around trimming the flower bushes she wasn’t too concerned about someone trying to stab her while she napped.

She still hadn’t seen Weiss yet but she imagined that being an advisor to the King she had other duties to attend to, though Oobleck hadn’t seemed at all rushed in their earlier conversation. Probably because the King was not in residence this season due to the killings.

The season was already nearing its end. In another month and a half the cooler winds of autumn would be moving in, which brought the usual question to mind. Would she winter in the fortress this year?

Come fall she could travel back to Kaer Morhen for the winter or find somewhere else to hunker down through the cold and snow. Yang was always begging her to come spend the winter in Mistral with her. It was always a dilemma.

She liked to see her other fellows who decided to winter in the fortress but she also liked spending time with Yang. The problem with both options of course was her sister did her own thing much of the time and really, listening to her sister ‘entertain’ was not high on her list of things she enjoyed. The other being that her fellows were more the silent brooding type.

They shared stories of jobs and monsters killed but it was hard for her to spend the whole winter cooped up in the fortress. Her fidgetiness drove herself and them mad and once there the paths would be filled with snow and unsurmountable until spring.

She still had a couple months to think about it. For now she was just going to enjoy the warmth of the summer sun while she had it. Birds were chirping and a cool breeze was staving off some of the heat. The constant droning of the cicadas lulled her into a state of barely conscious relaxation.

She wasn’t sure how long she had laid there but after a while she heard the familiar steps of a certain Sorceress walking through the grass toward her.

She tipped her head back and saw Weiss standing in the grass just a few feet from her.

“Hey,” The Witcher said with a smile.

“We need to talk, meet me in my room.” Weiss said before turning and walking away.

Ruby frowned at that. That seemed a little cold after last night. Maybe she’d put to much stock in one night. She pushed herself up and stood, brushing the grass of her pants.

Weiss was gathering things off her desk when she walked in.

“By tracking the fisstech I was able to determine who’s responsible for the deaths, a servant that works in the stables; Adam Taurus, an elf. Oobleck is already sending guards out to look for him.” She informed Ruby.

“We never even confirmed that theory…” Ruby started.

“The local dealer only had one client from the castle, him. Thus he is the only source and it connects him to all the victims.” Weiss calmly explained. “More than that, after something your sister said to me this morning, I checked and all the servants who went missing, all thirty were human. Don’t you find it odd that of all the servants, half of which are elven that all the victims were human?” She asked. “I should have expected as much from an elf.” She mumbled.

Ruby pursed her lips but nodded unhappily. She could admit the evidence all lead to him but she wasn’t sure how she felt about Weiss’s obvious prejudice. Ruby had plenty of non-human friends, dwarves, halflings and elves. Being a Witcher meant she too was usually viewed as something other.

“Are you coming?” Weiss’s voice brought her back to the moment at hand.

“Yeah, just let me get my armor on.” She left the room without another word.

It took a few minutes longer than it normally did to strap everything on with her arm but it was still faster than most. Her cloak taking the longest once the armor was in place.

She met Weiss in the hall and followed the Sorceress to the main hall where Oobleck stood talking to several men.

“Ah, Mistress Schnee, Miss Rose. Terrible news. No one can find him!” Oobleck pushed back his wild hair stressfully.

“When was the last time anyone saw him?!” Weiss demanded. Everyone was running around in a panic.

“Sir Oobleck!” A servant came running up out of breath.

“What, what is it? Speak man!”

“I saw, Taurus. He was going into the dungeon.” He panted.

“The dungeon?” Oobleck repeated.

Weiss’s eyes flickered back and forth in rapid thought before the answer hit her.

“He’s trying to escape through the catacombs!” She realized.

As soon as Ruby realized what was said she pivoted around and took off running. Weiss hesitated only a second before following Ruby at full tilt down the main hall and out the front gates.

“Ruby, Where are we going?” She asked when she finally caught up to the the Witcher in the stables sadleing her horse with lightning speed.

“The catacombs come back up above ground next to the river, it’s how the basilisk got in. He’s trying to escape through there.” Ruby pulled herself into the saddle.

“I need to saddle Stardust...”

“No time.” She jerked her head.

“Scoot up then!” She demanded.

“Wha…?!” Weiss pulled herself into the saddle behind Ruby. Zwei shook his head and snorted as they jerked and rocked in the saddle.

“Alright, go.” Weiss held on to the Witchers hips. With a squeeze of her heels they were racing out of the stables and across the bridge away from the castle. Zwei’s hooves clapping loudly against the cobblestones until she turned him off the main road and followed the river down into the hills. Stray branches slapped at their faces as they dode through the brush.

The thick foliage snagged at their clothes, tearing the skirt of the Sorceress’s dress. Thin whip like branches slapped Ruby’s face, leaving red scratches across her cheeks.

They rounded an hill and Ruby could see the hole in the hills. 

“There!” Glancing around Ruby she saw a red head with a white bandana come sliding out of the tunnel stumbling before sprinting through the field.

“Get closer.” Weiss urged her.

Ruby spurred him harder, coming within a few yards of him when Weiss held up a hand and ice erupted across the field, blocking his path. He turned, sword in hand before he found half his body encased in ice.

“It would be best if you don’t get any ideas.” Weiss warned.

“Geas yn, dearg bleidd, daerienn.” He spat.

“Uh, my elder speech is a little rusty, but I did catch ‘wolf’ in there...” Ruby mumbled to the Sorceress who just rolled her eyes as she dismounted.

“Ruby, wait here, I’m going back to the castle to direct the guards.” A portal came into being with a wave and she disappeared.

From the back of Zwei she turned towards the frozen elf as he stared at the ground, pointedly not looking up at her. After a few moments it became apparent that he would say nothing.

“Why?” She asked. He scoffed.

“The only good D’hoine is a dead one.” He spat then went silent.

Ruby sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Geas yn, dearg bleidd, daerienn’ - Curse you, Red Wolf, Witch/Sorceress
> 
> Not over yet - Rohad
> 
> [Get wrecked loser, got iced liked a coffee from Starbucks.] -ODST110


	8. Blood of the Innocent

Ruby stood leaning against the wall, shadowed by a pillar as the setting sun shone through the castles great windows.

She watched the guards lead the chained servant down into the dungeon. Dragging him along by the elbows and banging him into anything they could as they did. He didn’t put up any kind of fight and kept his eyes trained on the ground beneath him, even as they took him not too gently down the stone stairs. 

She glanced around at the crowd of servants. The elves among the faces were stony and pensive, no doubt cursing the trouble Adam’s actions would bring them if the mumbling and side glances of the humans in the crowd were anything to go by.

Relations between humans and non-humans was usually tense at best but things were going to become strained around the castle, she had no doubt of that.

She sighed heavily through her nose and slipped through the crowd and down the hall.

There were still a few servants walking around, though most had gone to the other end of the castle to see the guilty party be drug through the halls. The air in the castle had changed. Ruby could feel it in the air.

Everyone was tense, waiting.

She turned the corner to her hall and caught Weiss walking out of her room.

“Ah, Ruby, I was just coming to look for you.” The Sorceress said. “Shall we speak in your quarters?”

Ruby nodded and Weiss followed her inside.

“I spoke to Mistress Goodwitch and the King is incredibly pleased by your quick work.” Weiss informed her, sitting herself in a chair in the corner of the room as Ruby worked at the straps of her armor.

“I didn’t do it alone. You were the one who was able to track him down through the fisstech.” She glanced at the Sorceress over her shoulder as she gently pulled the armor off her injured arm.

“True,” Weiss acknowledged, crossing her legs and frowning at the little tears in her dress from their gallop through the forest. “However he would have escaped into the forest if not for your quick thinking.” She admitted, picking at the blue material.

“What will happen to Adam?” She asked. Weiss snorted, jerking her head and making her long white ponytail sway.

“He murdered thirty people.” She stated plainly. “At daybreak he will be executed, those were the Kings orders to Oobleck.” She brushed some dirt from her sleeve. Ruby nodded.

“Unexpectedly, his majesty will be here in a week, after his current business at Signal is concluded. He plans to spend the remainder of the season in Beacon and he wishes to give you his thanks in person.”

“I’m hoping that his thanks comes with coin as well.” Ruby quipped, sitting on the edge of the bed to face the Sorceress.

“You were promised pay and you’ll have it.” She assured, standing and walking over to the closed balcony doors and gazed out at the gardens. Ruby watched her and became immediately aware that they had yet to speak about what had happened in this very room just last night. She cleared her throat nervously.

“Weiss,” She started and the Sorceress turned partially toward her, giving her her attention.

“Could we talk… about… uh, last night?” She ran a hand nervously through her hair. Weiss turned back toward the windows so Ruby couldn’t see her red face.

“W-what about it?” She tried not to trip on her words.

“It was… well, I just… I wanted to…” She tripped all over her words before stopping and taking a calming breath through her nose.

“I was… hoping that we could do more stuff together… not like stuff like last night.” She hurried to correct herself. “Not that that wouldn’t be good too. I mean like yesterday when we were talking in the library or eating together..,” She trailed off, she wanted to just slap herself.

Weiss was torn between amusement at the Witcher’s nervous babbling and her own embarrassment and regret at what she was about to say.

“Ruby,” She started slowly. “Last night… was a mistake.” She turned to face her.

“Oh,” Was the quiet reply that made Weiss’s stomach drop. Those silver eyes had slid to the floor.

“It has nothing to do with you!” She hurried to assure the Witcher that now resembled a kicked puppy.

“So… what is it then?” Ruby gazed back up at her questioningly.

“Last night… It was… nice.” She admitted. “Very nice.” She mumbled to herself but Ruby’s extraordinary hearing caught it and her stomach flipped. “I am, however, not the type for… relationships.” She turned back toward the balcony, gazing out the glass at the sun setting over the garden.

“I’m sure it hasn’t escaped your notice that I can be… challenging.” She admitted with a grimace and that made Ruby grin.

_‘No kidding…’_ she thought but knew it had been heard when Weiss glared at her in the reflection of the glass. She crossed the room in a few large steps until she was standing a scant few inches behind her. The sudden proximity forcing Weiss to turn and face her. 

“I like a challenge.” She smiled, her cat like eyes locking onto Weiss’s baby blues. “I like you, Weiss.” She admitted, running a hand once more through her hair. A nervous habit she cursed even as she did it.

“You don’t know me.” The Sorceress said, looking up at the Witcher from under her eyelids.

“I know that you’re smart and witty, if a little... snarky.” She grinned at Weiss’s frown. “I also know that you’re beautiful and a powerful Sorceress.” Ruby listed making said Sorceress flush.

“But I know that that’s not much. I want to know more, if you’ll let me.” She finished.

Weiss fisted a hand into the skirt of her dress as she stared up at those silver cat like eyes.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't somewhat interested in the Witcher. She was goofy and not at all as serious as she probably should be and it was irritating but also somewhat endearing. 

Ruby’s nerves were on end and when the Sorceress took to long to answer she backtracked.

“If you don't feel the same that’s fine. I shouldn't have put all that on you.” She started to step back just for a soft, petite hand to latch onto her wrist with a steely grip, making her freeze.

“Be quiet you dolt.” Weiss snapped, her grip on the Witcher tightening. “Don’t put words in my mouth. I never said I didn’t… feel the same.” The fierceness drained from her voice. Her eyes catching hopeful silver and her stomach did a somersault against her will and they slid down to the floor, trained on Ruby’s boots.

“I… you wouldn’t be happy with me.” She mumbled, hating to admit it aloud to anyone, even to herself.

Ruby’s hand twisted in her grip, freeing herself from the hold just to slip her calloused hand back into Weiss’s softer one, making the mage look back up at her.

“Shouldn’t I get to decide whether or not I’m happy?” She smiled and Weiss turned away, flustered and aggravated by that ridiculous smile.

“Fine,” She barked making Ruby jump at the sudden declaration.

“Fine?” The Witcher repeated, blinking, confused.

“We… can try.” She squeezed the slightly larger hand in hers.

Ruby ginned stupidly and Weiss turned away, rolling her eyes but couldn’t deny the warmth that spread through her chest.

She pulled her hand out of Ruby’s and stepped around the Witcher, going toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Ruby questioned. She glanced at Ruby over her shoulder.

“Dinner will be be served soon and I will not be showing up like this.” She gestured to her dirty and ripped dress with a disdainful scowl.

_‘You still look amazing to me.’_ Ruby couldn’t help but think.

“Shut up…” The Sorceress gumbled before strutting out of the room.

“I didn’t even say anything…” The Witcher said, smiling to the empty room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Early the next morning just before day break Ruby was in the stable, saddling her horse. The execution would start before to long so she needed to get going.

Zwei snorted happily as she stroked his soft nose before pulling herself into his saddle.

“I never would have pegged you for the sort of voyuer that attended public executions.” Weiss’s voice made her jump in the saddle.

“I hate them, actually.” She turned enough to see the other woman standing near Stardust’s stall. How had she snuck up on her? She could see the questioning look on the mages face.

The unspoken question was obvious.

“I… just feel like… I have to watch. I helped catch him. I just feel… responsible. I can’t explain it.” She shrugged.

“He was responsible for the death of thirty people and you feel responsible for his execution?” The disbelief in her voice was palpable.

“I know that he deserves exactly what he’s getting. I told you I can’t explain it. It’s just something I need to do. I’m surprised you’re not going.” She looked at the Sorceress quizzically.

“I’ve seen more than enough public hangings and beheadings to last a lifetime.” She drawled, bored of the subject already as she brushed her fingers through Stardusts soft gray mane.

“Are we still having lunch together when I get back?” The Witcher asked, a hopeful lilt to her voice.

Weiss glanced at her, seeming to consider the question as though they hadn’t made the plans already.

“If you return in a timely manner then I should still have time.” She replied loftily, turning back to Stardust so Ruby couldn't see the silly little smile that had crawled onto her face.

“I’ll be back soon.” She said with a nod, knowing that Weiss was still listening.

She nudged Zwei and they were off, trotting out of the stables and through the courtyard. His hooves clapping against the stones echoed across the silent estate. Most people who were heading into town to see the execution had left already to ensure the best possible view. The rest were only now crawling out of bed to start their day, unconcerned about another execution.

The sound of gently running water moving under the bridge as Ruby and Zwei trotted over made the morning seem calm and serene despite the fact that she was on her way to said execution.

Ruby hated them but public executions were treated like festivals in most small towns and villages in every kingdom. Something about potential death and blood spilling attracted people like flies.

Glancing at the trees around her she noted that a few leaves had gone from vibrant green to dull brown. Perhaps fall would be coming earlier than usual this year.

Once she was in hearing distance of the town she could make out the quiet rumbling of the large crowd in the town square where the execution would be taking place.

For the most part the streets were deserted, and the few people that she did see were heading the same direction as her. A gaggle of small children ran by her, weaving around Zwei, their dirty, bare feet slapping against the stones and their happy squeals bounced off the buildings as they vanished around the corner.

When she and Zwei rounded the corner they were at the back of a large crowd of people, but straddled atop Zwei she had a perfect view of the scaffold only about twenty yards in front of her.

She glanced around the crowd. Everyone had come out to see the execution. Humans, dwarves, and elves.

A spot of inky black caught her attention and she turned to see, standing just a few feet away from her was the the gold eyed elven servant she’d run into a couple days before; Blake.

Directing Zwei close she stopped just next to her, though she didn’t seem to notice.

Her eyes were rimmed with red as though she had been crying though not a tear was visible on her pale skin now. 

“Are you alright?” She found herself asking all of a sudden. Blake startled, something akin to fear flashed in her eyes until she saw who it was speaking to her.

“Mistress Witcher.” She nodded her head in simple greeting.

“Are you alright?” Ruby repeated her question.

She stared up at the Witcher silently for several long moments before turning back to the still empty scaffold and shrugging.

“We grew up together.” She admitted quietly at last but said nothing else.

“I’m sorry.” Ruby said.

Gold eyes whipped back up to her, wide and full of surprise.

“You’re sorry?’ The elf repeated, dumbfounded. Ruby nodded.

“He… killed thirty people...” She said quietly but with no less conviction than how anyone else disgusted and appalled by his actions would have.

“I’m not sorry that he’s getting the punishment he deserves.” Ruby explained calmly as Bake looked up at her. “I’m sorry for the pain it’s causing you.”

Blake turned, eyes once again fixed on the scaffold.

Neither of them said anything else for a long while. Truly, Ruby thought the conversation was over, until Blake’s quiet voice reached her ears.

“Thank you.” 

She was still faced away, eyes fixed on the scaffold. Ruby said nothing.

It wasn’t long after the exchange that a cart came rolling down the street, pulled by a pair of dark horses. Standing in the cart was a single guard, an official looking man wearing the colors of the kingdom and the executioner, donned in his hood and holding an axe in one hand. Standing between them, his hands bound and eyes staring straight ahead was Adam.

The guard tugged on the reigns, bringing the cart to a slow stop at the stairs to the scaffold. The guard and executioner disembarked, pulling the condemned down with them.

They walked Adam up the stairs of the scaffold following the official looking man carrying a rolled up parchment.

The crowd yelled and cheered, jeering and throwing things at the condemned man before the official raised his hands and bid them to quiet before his booming voice carried out over the crowd.

“Adam Taurus, for the conspiracy and murder of no less than thirty human citizens of Vale, you have been sentenced to death by beheading, as ordered by his royal majesty, King Ozpin of Vale!” He waved his hands at the crowd urging them to be quiet when they began to shout again. The din subsided enough for him to continue on.

“If you have any last words, speak them now or may they forever be lost!” He finished.

“Glorsann a’ Aen Seidhe!” He bellowed at the crowd with a snarl before they forced him to his knees and placed his head on the block

The crowd again began to yell and sway around them. Zwei shook his head, snorting. Ruby patted his neck soothingly and he calmed.

She looked around at the crowd and frowned. The non-humans of the crowd seemed pensive where the human stomped and cheered and goaded.

The executioner took his place beside the condemned and hefted the axe over his head. The light of the newly risen sun glinted of the sharpened steel and for a moment everything seemed almost still and than the blade fell with a whoosh and a thud. The crowd erupted into a blood fed frenzy as Adam’s disembodied head rolled across the scaffolding to the cheers of the masses.

Glancing down at Blake she saw the servant standing quiet and still, her arms wrapped around herself.

Ruby sighed and picked up Zwei’s reigns preparing to return to the castle.

She stopped though as the crowd began to shift move more frantically. People were running and moving all around her suddenly.

The screaming of the crowd had changed. It was no longer excited but terrified.

She wasn’t sure where or when but somewhere in the crowd violence had erupted. Humans were turning on the non-humans in the crowd.

She watched a group of men fall on a pair of elves, kicking and punching even after they had fallen to the ground. 

The official and one guard on the scaffold were screaming for order but their voices were drowned out by the screams and shouts as chaos erupted all around.

With a heavy thud near her a dwarf dropped dead, blood oozing out of his split skull. His still open eyes glazed over, staring out at nothing. Not a moment after the young human man with the bloody rock clenched in his fist was doubled over as an elf stuck a dagger between his ribs. 

All around her bodies and blood were falling to the ground accompanied by a concerto of screams.

Ruby’s blood ran cold as what was happening dawned on her.

“It’s a pogrom...” She said aloud.

Blake who had been standing frozen at her side whipped toward her at the word, face pale. In doing so she didn’t see the man with a club coming running toward her from behind.

Whipping up her hand she blasted the would be assailant with Aard, sending him tumbling. Blake whipped around to see him go flailing.

Zwei neighed, loudly, rising up on his back feet, almost throwing Ruby from the saddle. Holding up her hand she mumbled low words to him as she cast Axii, calming him.

Someone had added fire to this volatile mix and before she knew it the nearby cobblers shop was aflame. Bright red and yellow flames danced up the wooden walls and licked at the neighboring building, devouring everything it touched. The air was was becoming hazy as pillars of thick black smoke wafted off the buildings and into the sky.

All around them was pandamonium and she made a quick decision.

She flung herself from the saddle and grabbed Blake’s arm. The Servant flinched at the sudden contact but eased when she saw it was Ruby even though the fear in her eyes didn’t lessen.

“Go, get out of here!” She urged the other woman. “Take him and ride back to the castle, tell Oobleck what’s happening!” She instructed.

Gold eyes widened in surprise for just a moment before narrowing. Her face becoming resolute. She nodded and pulled herself onto the saddle and with a kick was galloping through the bloody streets back toward Beacon castle, people dived out of the way of the speeding horse. 

A nearby group of humans saw her send the elf away and with muffled shouts in her direction came charging at her.

She drew the steel blade from the second scabbard across her back and waited. They weren’t going to give her any choice.

Once they were in distance she struck.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Weiss fidgeted with the cuff of her powder blue dress. The thin summer material just would not lay right on arms and it was beginning to grate on her nerves.

That alone was unacceptable, but more so, she did not fidget. Yet here she was, doing so as she awaited the Witcher’s return from town as she walked through the courtyard with Oobleck.

“Hopefully with Taurus’s execution we can put all this unpleasantness behind us.” Oobleck ventured, his hands clasped behind his back as they walked down the stone paved paths together. “I’ve paid some masonry lads to come and make sure that nothing will be coming in or out of the tunnels anymore.” He assured the Sorceress who nodded.

“Good. His Majesty is sure to be pleased by that. The last thing we want is something else moving in.” She said and Oobleck nodded in silent agreement.

“Do you think he captured the beast and put it there?” Oobleck asked, turning to look at her over the tops of his spectacles. “What did Miss Rose say about the situation?”

“Ruby said that more than likely it moved in on its own. They apparently like dark, humid places like that.”

“Interesting…” Oobleck rubbed his chin thoughtfully but stopped, peering at something off in the distance. “Do you see that?” He asked suddenly, adjusting his glasses. Weiss turned toward whatever had the steward’s attention.

A cloud of black smoke was rising up into the air not to far away. Was that coming from the town?

The loud clapping hooves of a running horse made them both look as a familiar horse burst into view with an unfamiliar rider. Jerking back on the reigns Zwei reared back, neighing loudly but stopping just short of them

“Sir Oobleck!” The woman yelled seeing the castle steward. “A pogrom has erupted in town!”

Dread washed over Weiss like a waterfall as she looked back at the towering cloud of smoke coming from town.

Oobleck turned and ran into the castle, yelling for all available guardsman to march to town and restore order.

“Where’s Ruby!?” She demanded, turning on the woman in Zwei’s saddle.

“In town, she sent me back for help.”

She’d barely finished the words before Weiss whipped around and a portal roared into being.

She vanished through it before Blake could even blink.

Stepping through the portal Weiss was assaulted by heat and sounds. Shouts and screams filled her ears where before there had been quiet. 

Several buildings were ablaze as people fought in the blood filled street heedless of anything else. A dwarf with an axe hacked off a man’s legs not ten feet away.

At the rate the fires were raging the whole town would burn down before too long. 

Cupping her hands together she began to chant a spell but movement out of the corner of her eye made her jump to the side, cutting the incantation short.

A tall dark haired elf with a cutlass had swung at her, barely missing her by a hair. He circled her and he wasn’t alone, a blonde elf with a red headscarf was standing on the other side of her with a dagger poised to strike.

She wasn’t sure she would have enough time to strike both. The decision was made for her when the elf with the cutlass lunged forward, swinging. Flinging out her hand and barking a quick spell the elf was engulfed in flame. He dropped his sword, screaming as the flames ate away at him.

The elf with the dagger was coming up behind her and she knew she wouldn’t be fast enough even as she turned around.

The loud clang of metal on metal hit her ears before she was fully turned around to find Ruby, blocking the dagger’s blade with the guard of her sword. With a twist of her wrist she batted the dagger away and planted her boot squarely in the elf’s stomach, he fell hard on his back in the dirt. He glared up at the Witcher only for the tip of her sword to be leveled at him.

“Go.” She commanded, her blade glinting in the light of the fire. 

Glancing between the two briefly he grabbed the blade and shuffled to his feet, taking off into the melee taking place all around them.

“Weiss, what are you...” She started just for the Sorceress to cut her off.

“Not now. I need you to hold them off long enough for me to cast this spell.” She said and the Witcher nodded, twirling her sword.

She cupped her hands back together and began to chant, the words echoed on themselves creating a strange tinny noise as a glowing light was emitted from between her cupped hands. 

Ruby’s medallion danced across her chest at the sudden intense magic coming off Weiss as she batted away another attacker, deflecting blows and kicking them away. Unwilling to do any true harm if she could help it.

A few men tried to rush them just to be severely deterred by a a fiery blast of Igni that singed their skin and sent them running.

Weiss smashed her hands together as she shouted the last words of her spell.

“Thaesse aenye!” boomed through the street before Weiss collapsed to her knees, Ruby jumping to catch her.

Dark storm clouds suddenly bubbled to life, filling the sky above them, thick as mud and dark as midnight. They blotted out the sun, casting evening over the town.

A peal of thunder deafened them as it boomed and rumbled like a stampede of wild horses, bouncing off buildings and through their heads. 

A streak of blinding lightning arced across the sky, lighting the unnatural darkness. That was their only warning before a torrential downpour drenched everything around them.

The fires suffocated in a matter of seconds as bucket after bucket of water fell, cold and hard to the ground.

The sudden violent stormed cooled not only the now smoldering fires but the hotheads of those still fighting in the streets.

The rain persisted for several minutes, flooding the streets and washing away much of the blood that had been spilled.

Just as the clouds began to dissipate did the soldiers from the castle come marching into town, physically restraining or moving along anyone still left in the streets.

Weiss sat on her knees panting and covered in mud, her saturated hair now plastered to her face and back. That spell took more than a little magic and was extremely hard to cast correctly.

“Are you okay, Weiss?” Ruby was kneeling beside her, just as soaked and splattered in mud as Weiss as she held the Sorceress’s arm to support her if she needed it.

“Fine. I just need a moment.” She assured the worried Witcher as she felt some of her spent energy returning to her.

“That was pretty amazing.” She said after a long moment as she looked over the flooded streets and the smoldering remains of two buildings. All traces of the smoke had also vanished from the air with the sudden storm.

“You sound surprised,” Weiss huffed, causing Ruby to smile.

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t be… but knowing and seeing are two different things I guess.” She shrugged as she clamored to her feet, pulling Weiss up with her, trying not to slip in the mud they stood in.

“How many dresses are going to be ruined in just two days?” Weiss grumbled looking at the skirt of her dress saturated with mud.

Ruby glanced at the dress and did a double take.

Weiss was still inspecting the damage when something heavy and wet was being laid across her shoulders. Dark red fabric, heavy with water was being wrapped around her torso.

“Ruby, what are you doing?” Weiss demanded as the blushing Witcher wrapped her cloak around her.

“You’re um… dress... “ She started. “It’s seethrough.” She mumbled the last part.

Glancing beneath the cloak she saw that Ruby was right. The rain had plastered the paper thin material to her body like a second... transparent... skin.

“Oh…” She hugged the old red cloak tighter to her. “Thank you.” She mumbled.

“Mistress Schnee, Miss Rose!”

Turning toward the voice they saw Oobleck walking up to them quickly, splashing through the shin deep puddles and mud.

“I’m glad to see you both in one piece.” He said appraising them. “Miss Rose, what happened?”

Ruby sighed and pushed her dripping wet hair back from her face and explained everything that had happened from before the start of Adam’s execution up until she had spotted Weiss fighting the two elves from which point Weiss took over.

Oobleck sighed, shaking his head as he looked around at all the bodies still laying in the street.

“Terrible. Simply terrible.” He muttered. Ruby couldn’t agree more as she looked around and saw all the lives lost by the senseless violence.

“I will take care of things from here.” Oobleck assured them. “Please let His Majesty and Mistress Goodwitch know of this as soon as you’re able.” He turned to Weiss who nodded.

“We’ll be returning to the castle.” She said before Oobleck left to join his men in restoring order to the burned and flooded town.

Without a word Weiss opened a portal and stepped through quickly. Ruby glanced back over the damage before following.

They stepped out into the castle courtyard where all was quiet and serene. A world of difference to the town no more than a mile away but it may as well have been a continent away. Holding the red cloak tightly to her body Weiss glanced over and saw the faraway look in the Witcher’s eyes.

“You’re not hurt are you?” Weiss asked, concern tinted her voice as she scanned the Witcher for any injuries.

“No, I’m fine.” She assured, holding up her hands. “Just… tired.” She admitted with a sigh. Weiss nodded in agreement.

“I’m going to go change and let Mistress Goodwitch know what’s happened.” Weiss told her before stepping quickly up the stairs to the great doors.

Ruby nodded silently to herself, watching her disappear inside before heading to the stables.

She passed Stardust and saw Zwei standing calmly in his stall as Blake brushed his coat, his saddle had already been hung up. Her boots crunched on the hay scattered across the floor, making the servant whip around to face her. Gold eyes scanned her still dripping and sad form.

“Thank you for taking care of him.” Ruby told her, walking up to them an patting Zwei’s nose softly. He nuzzled into the touch.

“I should be thanking you.” Blake said after a quiet moment. “I don’t think I would have made it if you hadn’t sent me off. She admitted.

“It’s what any decent person would have done.” Ruby said. Blake simply nodded before walking away.

“The world is in sore need of more decent people.” She muttered under her breath as she left. The words barely audible even to Ruby.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Zwei’s snout and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying it - Malthazar LOS
> 
> Glorsann a’ Aen Seidhe! - Glory to the people of the hill / Hill people (elves)
> 
> Sounds like a blast, just good ‘ole fashioned riotin’] -ODST110


	9. Times past

Ruby sat in the corner of Weiss’s room flipping through her book of fairytales as she gave a final account of the number of dead and all the damages that had occured two days prior to Glynda.

“That many?” The older Sorceress seemed to mumble to herself. “I see. I shall let his Majesty know. No doubt it won’t be long before the news reaches here regardless. I will contact you soon.” With that the megascope went dark.

Weiss stood quiet with a thoughtful look on her face. Ruby closed her book, setting it on her lap.

That had gone about as well as Weiss had expected it too. Glynda was by no means pleased to learn that a pogrom had erupted in town at Taurus’s execution. More so than that, the Sorceress was annoyed with herself for not having considered such a possibility.

The town was a heavy mix of humans and non-humans and once his acts became public knowledge anti non-human sentiments were bound to explode, and they had, spectacularly.

From what Oobleck had told her the tensions in town seemed to have lessened but Weiss had witnessed such events first hand before and knew that such a thing could change in a single instant.

Weiss growled to herself but Ruby caught the noise.

“Well… that went well?” Ruby partially questioned, unsure of the situation. Weiss sighed.

“As well as one might expect considering two of the town’s largest buildings are piles of ash with several others damaged nearly beyond repair and a body count of no less than a hundred and thirty.” She grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring into the space where the image of Glynda had vanished.

“Should we do something?” She leaned back into the plush leather chair and watched the Sorceress brood from across the room.

“No, we wait.”

“So, were just waiting?”

“For now.” Weiss nodded, turning to face the Witcher who drummed her fingers on the leather bound book. “The town will need direction in rebuilding, once the King decides what must be done Oobleck and I will be needed for that.”

“But until then?” Ruby tilted her head.

“For now we wait for the King, and Oobleck will take care of anything that requires immediate attention. Until things cool off it would be better that you and I stay away from town, you especially.” Weiss emphasised, leveling her gaze on the Witcher who shrugged in a sheepish gesture. 

“The eyes give me away every time.” Ruby nodded, propping her cheek on her closed fist.

“Indeed, and we don't need anymore unnecessary blood to be spilt or fights breaking out, so for now we’ll wait.”

Ruby hummed in acknowledgment.

“You’re… not in a hurry to leave Beacon are you?” She asked after a moment.

Before the Witcher could answer the crystals in the megascope blazed to life, waiting.

“Now who is it?” Weiss mumbled to herself before waving a hand and allowing the megascope to project a new image into the air.

A familiar workshop and Sorceress appeared.

“Hey!”

“Yang!” Ruby jumped up and trotted up to the megascope.

“Ruby! There you are, and seemingly in one piece.” The blonde Sorceress smiled brightly. “I heard you quickly took care of the monster problem.”

“Where did you hear that from?” Ruby questioned the slightly grainy image of her older sister.

“From Weiss.” She nodded to her colleague. “Said you dispatched it quick and proper.” She nodded.

“I didn’t know you were in contact with Yang.” Ruby turned to Weiss.

“I required her assistance in tracking down our fisstech dealer,” she crossed her arms.

“What do you know about fisstech?” She turned back to her sister, both eyebrows hitched upwards.

“I'm doing some… research for King Ozpin concerning narcotics. I can’t really talk about it right now.” Ruby made a face that caused Yang to roll her eyes even as she smiled and cocked a hip, arms crossed beneath her ample chest.

“Don’t make that face. I got it under control.” She assured.

“Hmm,” Ruby simply made a different, unconvinced face.

“Is there something I can help you with, Yang?” Weiss interjected.

“Oh, no. You never got back to me with Ruby so I figured I’d pop in and remind you, but here she is.” She grinned.

“Ah, right. I never had a good opportunity. Things have been, shall we say, hectic.” Weiss frowned.

“How so?” Yang glanced between the other two women.

“When I was in town yesterday morning a pogrom erupted.” Ruby explained. Yang froze at the word before her eyes locked on Ruby, scanning her. Ruby already knew she was looking for injuries.

“I’m fine.” She assured. “And Weiss cast a huge storm spell or something and put all the fires out so… only a couple buildings burned down… Yeah, it’s pretty bad.” She finished looking at the floor.

Yang shook her head and sighed.

“His Majesty was supposed to be here in a week but it may be a while longer with this, there will be backlash at the capital.” Weiss said.

“No doubt.” Yang agreed. “Hmm, I might have to see the damage for myself…”

“Wait, what?” Weiss blinked as the projection of Yang began to pace about her workshop. Ruby grinned as she watched.

“There she goes.” She chuckled. Weiss looked at her questioningly.

“I do also have to report to the King and tie up some loose ends here before I leave.” She was mostly talking to herself now.

“Yang, there’s no reason for you…”

“Alright, I gotta get some stuff finished up, I’ll see you in a week.” She said ignoring her colleague and in a blink the image disappeared and the crystals went dark.

“Is she always so…” Weiss trailed off.

“Yup.” Ruby drawled, popping the ‘P’.

“I need a drink…” Weiss sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and walked over to her vanity.

“Kind of early for drinking…” She mumbled, glancing around the room at all the alchemical ingredients and things sitting on shelves. She noticed the sheathed rapier sitting next to Weiss’s bed and had an idea.

“You any good with that?” She asked, nodding toward the sword when Weiss turned to look. She smiled when almost predictably, the Sorceress puffed up.

“Naturally, I don’t carry it for show.” She huffed. 

“How bout a spar than?” She offered. “Nothing relieves stress like beating each other up.” She grinned when Weiss couldn't completely cover up her snort of laughter.

“Very well, I’ll need to change. Wait for me in the garden.” Ruby nodded and strolled out of the room.

Walking down the hall she spotted a familiar head of long dark tresses.

“Blake.” She called. The servant stopped and looked to see who was calling her. 

“Good morning, Mistress Witcher.” She nodded in greeting.

“How are you today?” She couldn’t help but ask, She looked tired, like she hadn't slept all night and Ruby couldn’t blame her if it were the case. “How are the other non-human servants doing?” She asked a little more quietly.

“Fine as things can be under these circumstances. Everyone’s a little nervous.” She sighed quietly.

That was to be expected after a pogrom, those not butchered were left to wonder when. When would it happen again, when will it be me?

“The human servants…” Blake started. “You can see the distrust in their faces.”

“I understand.” Ruby nodded.

“How could you understand?!” Blake snapped making Ruby jump.

Realizing what she’d done Blake folded her hands and bowed to the Witcher.

“Please forgive me, Mistress Witcher.”

“Forget about it.” Ruby waved away the apology. “Things are… tense right now, I get it.” She assured. Blake lifted her head but her eyes stayed on the floor.

“I’m human, yeah, but I’m also a Witcher.” She said after a second. “A mutant freak and an outcast. People think I carry disease, bring curses and ill omens down upon them.” She said. “I’ve had villages loose their hounds on me, refused to let me drink from the same water supply as them and even try to set me on fire.” She listed causing Blake to look up at her finally.

“I know how frustrating it can be.” She finished. Blake nodded. “I have to go meet Weiss. Watch over yourself.” She said before continuing down the corridor. 

“Thank you.” Blakes quiet thanks still reached her ears.

The garden was empty even of servants. Ruby made herself comfortable in the cool grass, soaking up the warm rays of sunlight as she waited.

It couldn’t have been any longer than twenty minutes when she picked up on a very distinctive gait in the grass behind her. Her head dropped back and she found herself gazing upside down at the Sorceress wearing her traveling clothes. The blue jerkin and tall riding boots. Her rapier secured at her side.

“Are we going to spar or laze about in the grass?” She asked, planting both hands on her hips.

Jumping to her feet Ruby turned and slid the steel sword from its place on her back and gave it a twirl.

A smirk pulled at Weiss’s lips as she drew the rapier from her waist.

“Ready when you are.” Ruby struck a stance.

“En garde!” Weiss wasted no time going on the offense, lunging forward.

Ruby parried the straight forward strike with ease and spun swinging her own blade back around.

Weiss caught the Witcher’s blade against her own and was jarred by the force. She’d known the monster hunter would be physically stronger than her but knowing and seeing were two different things entirely.

Metal sang as it clashed and slid against each other.

She would need to be careful about which attacks she blocked and which she should avoid entirely.

She lunged again, attempting a few speedy strikes but they were dodged entirely and she frowned.

She knew she would be outmatched power wise, Ruby was stronger and a longsword was made for powerful strikes. She had hoped to traverse the gap with speed. She was faster and her blade was made to strike with deadly speed and precision… and perhaps on any other opponent that would have worked.

It would not work on a Witcher though.

The lightning quick reflexes given to them by their mutations was faster than anything Weiss could pull off without magic.

Ruby lunged this time, swinging her blade in a tight arc that the Sorceress narrowly dodged, quick stepping out of the long swords reach before spinning in again to jab at the Witcher.

Ruby jumped back narrowly avoiding being skewered by the rapier. Silver eyes looked at her approvingly.

Ruby held her blade in both hands as she began to circle. Piercing blue eyes watched her every movement, rapier posed and at the ready for the next flurry of blows.

Digging her heal in Ruby shot off in a flurry of quick strikes.

Weiss quickly blocked and dodged the ones she could but she was being pushed back and running out of places to go.

A powerful swing knocked her blade aside leaving her open and a shot of panic flashed through Weiss and without thinking her right hand shot up and a pulse of energy sent the Witcher flying and her sword clattering to the ground. 

Ruby laid still in the grass.

“Ow,” She croaked. 

Weiss stood frozen, hand still raised in the air before she realized what she’d done.

“R-Ruby!” Weiss ran to the fallen Witcher and knelt at her side. “Ruby, are you alright!?”

“Y-yeah… just a little winded.” She huffed, carefully sitting up with Weiss’s help and patting herself softly, checking to make sure Weiss hadn’t blasted any holes in her.

“I didn’t mean to do that, I… “ She hesitated.

“It’s fine.” Ruby coughed and stopped patting herself down, satisfied that she was still mostly in one piece. “I forgot. Never back a Mage into a corner.” She mumbled.

Weiss helped her stand and gave her a once over as she did. She seemed to be alright, it was only a pressure spell after all.

Ruby reached down and picked her discarded sword from the grass and slid it back into its sheath.

“Let’s just sit for a while.” She motioned and sat in the grass, this time Weiss took up the spot beside her, legs curled up underneath her.

A gentle breeze swept through the garden. 

Weiss frowned at her hands folded in her lap and scolded herself for letting her instincts sweep her away even for the briefest of moments. She could have killed Ruby. Obviously she needed to spend more time working on suppressing those reactions.

Ruby could tell by the dark shadows hanging over Weiss’s face that she was still dwelling on the accidental blasting.

“I wish I’d gone to Aretuza.” She started out of nowhere. “My job would be so much easier if I could just blast ice or read people’s thoughts...” She said. Weiss snorted.

“I don’t think someone like you would have enjoyed the academy. The professors are very strict and Students aren’t allowed to leave the island until their training is through. Not to mention the many lesson on etiquette and decorum.” Weiss explained.

“Makes me wonder how Yang made it through.” She hummed and than grinned when Weiss’s lips twitched upwards along with another quiet noise that maybe was almost a laugh. 

“Yang and I attended Aretuza at the same time and as I recall, she spent a lot of time in the rectoress office.” Weiss informed her.

“That sounds about right. You’re probably right too, Witcher training is back breaking work but one thing it does not have for sure are lessons about what kind of fork you use for fish. “ Ruby smiled and gently nudged her shoulder against Weiss’s. 

Ruby’s smile turned into a grin when when that finally coaxed the smile from Weiss’s lips. Pleased that the mage wasn’t looking so gloomy anymore and turned her gaze on the garden stretched out in front of them.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when cool fingers wrapped around her own and she turned to find the Sorceress’s right hand wrapped gently around her left. Weiss was pointedly not looking at her. Just that small bit of contact sent a shiver through her and she grinned stupidly out at the flowers

“Ruby…” Weiss called after several moments.

“Hmm?” The Witcher hummed, listening.

“How… how did you become a Witcher?” She asked.

Ruby turned to look at the Sorceress staring back at her, her eyes unreadable.

“So…” She started without preamble, turning her gaze back to the garden, “One night my dad’s horse broke through the fence and ran off, so he’s out in the woods looking for his runaway horse when he finds it… being eaten by a large angry forktail.” Ruby snorted at the story she must have heard second hand.

“Well my dad was a goner for sure if a passing Witcher hadn’t heard his yells.” She glanced over at Weiss. “When all was said and done he couldn’t pay the Witcher so instead in true Witcher fashion he invokes the law of surprise. ‘Give me the thing you don’t yet know you have.’” She said in a deep exaggerated voice that made Weiss roll her eyes but smile all the same.

“I thought Witcher’s invoking the law of surprise was a myth.” Weiss mumbled.

“Nope and hush, I’m telling a story.” She tutted. She saw Weiss scowl weakly but said nothing.

“So my dad gets home to my mom and he tell her about the Witcher and she starts crying.” Ruby flung out her right hand. “She was pregnant with me. I was the thing he didn't yet know he had. So six years later the Witcher came back for me so I could start training at Kaer Morhen, where I stayed until the master Witcher decided my training was complete and I started out on the path. The end.” 

“For someone who likes fairytales so much you're awful at telling stories.” Weiss grumbled. 

“I never said it would be a good story.” Ruby chuckled dryly.

“True.” Weiss agreed and smiled when Ruby pouted. “If you never left Kaer Morhen until you were an adult how did you ever meet with your sister?”

“Oh, well after I left the keep for the first time I went back to my parents home, to see them. Apparently they… had died from the Catriona plague while I was gone, but a man from a nearby farm told me where I could find Yang who I guess had visited them before. I found her and we traveled together for a while, that was before she had the workshop in Mistral.” She shrugged and turned to Weiss.

“I’m sorry…” Weiss didn’t know what else to say so she gently squeezed the hand in hers. Ruby shrugged.

“It was a long time ago and honestly... my memories of them have all but faded away.” 

They sat listening to the constant humming of the cicadas before Ruby suddenly spoke.

“What about you?”

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked.

“I mean I know what it costs to attend Aretuza and and I can’t remember where but I know I’ve heard the name ‘Schnee’ before.” She smirked at Weiss’s now disgruntled look.

“Indeed, I’m sure you have. My family runs a very large trading company called Schnee Dust Cargo.” She sighed.

“That’s where I heard it.” Ruby snapped her fingers in recognition. Weiss nodded.

“My grandfather started it nearly over a century and a half ago, when he became too old to continue, its governing was passed to his only daughters husband… my father.”

Ruby did not miss the way Weiss said ‘my father’ nor the face she was making.

“When it was discovered that I had an aptitude for magic I was sent off to Aretuza and effectively blocked from inheriting my birthright.” The bitterness that had slipped into her tone caught Ruby off guard.

“The SDC?” She asked. Weiss nodded.

“Before I was sent off to school my grandfather had been teaching me how to run the company…“ Weiss went quiet for a long moment before she suddenly stood, pulling her hand from Ruby’s. “I suddenly remembered something I must take care of, please excuse me, Ruby.” 

“Weiss?” Ruby called but the Sorceress did not stop and quickly disappeared back inside the castle, leaving the Witcher alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that evening Ruby was still thinking about how their nice afternoon had somehow gone wrong as she walked into the stables to give Zwei a good brushing. She came to a halt when she saw Weiss standing in the stables near Stardust’s stall.

“Weiss.” She said surprised, causing said Mage to look at her. ‘I didn’t know you were here… should I... go?” She pointed behind her, already taking an unsure step back out.

“No, of course not.” She said quietly before going back to Stardust. Nodding to herself Ruby walked over to Zwei’s stall. The gelding snorted and shook his head, pleased to see her.

“Hey boy.” She smiled and rubbed his snout before pulling open the stall door and stepping inside.

“Ruby,” Weiss called out to her, making her look up curiously. “I wanted to apologize… for leaving so suddenly today.” She finally said. 

“You’re an advisor to the King of Vale, if you’re busy then you’re busy.” Ruby shrugged. As she dug a brush out of a bucket sitting on the floor near a pile of hay.

“I wasn’t busy…” Was Weiss’s almost sheepish answer.

Ruby was silent for a few seconds, thinking about what she wanted to say.

“I know… but, I could tell you were... getting upset, talking about your father.” She glanced over at Weiss who stood quietly next to her horse so Ruby forged on.

“I can’t say I’ll be able to help or… even understand, but if you want to talk… I’ll listen.” She offered. Weiss said nothing and Ruby went back to brushing Zwei.

“I hate him.” Weiss’s cold voice broke the quiet. “He’s been dead for forty years and I still hate him.”

Ruby stopped brushing but didn’t turn around.

“When my older sister and I both discovered we had an affinity for magic we were both sent away to school as a way to bar us from inheriting the company as my father had a distinct distaste for anything that deviated from normal. Non-humans and Mages especially.” She sneered to herself.

“He and my younger brother who took over after him dragged our family name through the mud with their underhanded dealings.To say they operated in a morally gray area would be too kind.”

Ruby looked back at the Sorceress who was still facing away from her, running her hand through Stardust’s mane.

“I… can understand why that would be frustrating…” She began.

“It’s more than frustrating!” Weiss snapped, making Ruby frown. “It was supposed to be my legacy… I promised him.” She mumbled to herself so low Ruby almost didn’t catch it. 

A long silence followed, broke only by the occasional snort of the horses and the quiet scratching of the brushes on their coats. 

“I lied before.” Weiss suddenly said, causing Ruby to look up at her. “When were were traveling to Beacon and you asked me if there was a reason I named my horse as I did.” She finally glanced at the Witcher over her shoulder briefly. Ruby said nothing, unsure of what she could say at this moment.

“My grandfather.” She started. “He and I were very close, I grew up at his knee before I went to school. We shared a mutual love of horses.” She said wistfully.

“He owned a large farm where they were bred that he bought after he became successful. As soon as I was old enough he taught me how to ride.” She said all this with a sad fondness in her words.

“He died while I was away at school and my father took over his estate. He sold the farm and all the horses, including my grandfather's prized stallion, Star.” Weiss said this without looking up from brushing her horses shiny dappled coat.

“Some years later I located the merchant who had bought them all and found that Star had been used to sire a number of racing champions. I bought one of their descendants.” Weiss finished her brushing and stood quiet.

“So… Stardust… It is a nice name.” Ruby finally said after a moment.

“It’s… silly.” The Sorceress said, not turning around.

Quietly, Ruby crossed the stable, stopping directly behind Weiss, hesitating a moment before reaching out and wrapping her arms gently around the Sorceress’s waist, conscious that Weiss was finicky about physical contact. She pulled her in closer when she wasn’t rebuked and nestled her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder.

Silently Weiss’s hands covered Ruby's arms at her waist and the Witcher feared she would shove her away but instead they just sat there.

“There's nothing wrong with holding on too things that remind us of the people we care about. That’s human nature.” Even as she said it she could feel the presence of the tattered red cloak on her shoulders more than ever.

“Even when there’s no sense in it.” Weiss mumbled.

“No one ever said human nature made sense.” The Witcher smiled when she heard the heavy release of air she knew was amusement.

“I suppose that is true.” Weiss agreed, pushing out of Ruby’s embrace and the Witcher reluctantly let her go so she could turn and face her.

“It’s late, I should be getting to sleep.” She said. Ruby nodded.

She stepped around Ruby and made for the castle but stopped short.

“Ruby?” Weiss called.

“Yeah?” She asked, eyes still locked on to Weiss’s retreating form.

“Thank you.” She said at last and without waiting for a reply disappeared around the corner.

Ruby smiled at the place Weiss had been. Things were a little up in the air right now for sure, but she had a good feeling about the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a little oneshot, but 9 chapters is good enough too. - Rohad
> 
> [Sorry, my fault it took so long to come out, turns out I’m actually kind of busy this semester for once, who woulda thunk it.] -ODST110


End file.
